


Girls

by Magentas_Nightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, Lost Love, Mental Health Issues, New Relationship, Single Father, Starting Over, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Merle has been raising his daughter alone for 15 years after his wife leaves the family without proper explanation. Life takes a turn for the better when he is introduced to a new woman and has a chance at new love...but his daughter will need him as well. Can Merle balance it all when his past returns to seek forgiveness?
Relationships: Merle Dixon and Jacqui
Comments: 53
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

> “ _Do you have a name picked yet?”_
> 
> “ _Penny.”_
> 
> “ _Awww! That’s nice.”_
> 
> “ _I can’t wait for Melissa to see her.”_
> 
> “ _She should be out of surgery in no time and you can take the baby to her in recovery.”_
> 
> “ _She's so beautiful.”_
> 
> “ _She sure is. Hope you don’t mind me giving her a needle, daddy. It’s just vitamin K.”_
> 
> “ _You really gotta do that?”_
> 
> “ _Afraid so. You’re gonna be a protective dad, that’s a good thing.”_
> 
> “ _I don’t want anything to ever hurt her…I love her so much already.”_
> 
> “ _And you’ll love her more every single day.”_
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **Girls**
> 
> **Chapter #1**

“I thought you were supposed to be going out.”

“I’m going, I’m going! Why do you want me gone so bad?”

“I don’t…but Charlotte is coming over.”

“You two hanging out again?”

“Yeah.”

“I'm glad to hear it.”

“You're just glad that Jaden is out of the picture,” she sighed.

“You got that right. He wasn't good for you and you know it.”

Penny rolled her eyes but didn't really have an argument.

“You better get going, Dad. You have to pick up your date and get to the restaurant."

"Maybe I should just stay home,” he suggested.

“Nope. Aunt Carol says this woman is perfect for you and it's been a hundred years since you've been out with someone new.”

“There's a reason for that.”

“What reason?”

“Cause there ain't nobody out there for me and I'd rather stay home and watch TV.”

“She's new in town, show her a good time,” Penny winked and Merle sighed to himself at the idea of showing any woman a 'good time', he probably didn't even remember how.

“Call me if you need anything, OK?” he said as he started to gather his things to go. He needed to fill up the truck with gas and he wanted to grab some gum in case the date went well and he got a kiss out of it.

“I'll be fine, Dad. Have fun...but not too much fun!” she grinned.

“Uh huh. Do you think your old man is some kind of womanizer?”

“Anything's possible,” she laughed.

Penny had Melissa's grin, cheeky and sweet, and he could never stay mad about anything with her. She was 17 and he’d be losing her to the world very soon. He dreaded sending her off to college in Atlanta, but it had always been her dream to become a journalist and he was going to see that she got there.

/

Merle headed over to his date's apartment and felt anxiety rising up in his chest the whole way there. When Merle had seen her picture he almost laughed himself silly, but only because she was like a model and he couldn't see himself with someone like that. In the photo, she was dressed up for church with her hair all done up and wearing an electric blue dress made of satin. She had a big beautiful smile across her perfect face and he wondered what the hell his brother was thinking.

Apparently, Carol had shown her a picture of him and she agreed to go out with him so at least she knew what to expect. He would never have the guts to walk into a blind date without the woman knowing what he looked like. Carol had shown her a slightly older picture of him and Penny at Christmas dinner when Penny was 12 but he still looked about the same.

He was planning to take her to dinner and just see how things went, he wasn't expecting a second date, but he did promise Penny that he'd try.

He got out of his truck and walked to the door of her building to find her name on the list of apartments to buzz her suite.

“Hello?” she answered when he hit her apartment buzzer.

“Uh...hello? It's Merle, is this Jacqui?”

“That's me. Be right down!”

Merle looked at his reflection in the glass of the front door to check his hair and then she appeared at the stairs.

“Jesus...”

She was in tight black skinny jeans with a red silk blouse and her hair and makeup looked perfect. He was in work jeans and a t-shirt and closed his eyes to pretend he wasn't there for a second. They were going to look totally mismatched together and he kicked himself for not wearing something fancier. He should have listened to Penny when she suggested a dress shirt.

Jacqui stepped onto the landing and smiled at him sweetly.

“Finally we meet!” she grinned and leaned in to kiss his cheek and squeeze his forearm. “Carol's told me so much about you.”

Merle wasn't used to anyone touching him and almost flinched. Penny wouldn't cuddle with him on the couch for movie night anymore and his last date had been 3 years ago and it only lasted one night. He already didn't know what to say to this woman, she made him nervous with her outgoing personality, and she was stunningly pretty in person. Carol had met Jacqui at a yoga class and had been mentioning her for weeks, going on about how much Merle would like her.

“Yeah...he told me about you too. It's nice to meet you,” he smiled.

As an introvert, he was starting to feel exhausted already. Meeting new women was not a natural thing for him and it took all of his energy just to get from one interaction to the next.

“So, what's the plan?” she asked as they walked to his truck and he opened the door for her.

“Dinner and then a walk or something? We can do whatever you want,” he stumbled.

“Dinner and a walk sounds perfect to me,” she assured him.

The restaurant he picked was on Main Street of Suwanee, the town where Penny had been born and the only place he knew. It was more of a family restaurant than a date kind of place but he knew the menu from taking Penny there for years and just hoped Jacqui would like it. Merle liked familiar things and places. When they arrived at Luigi's he led her to the same booth where he always sat with Penny and ordered the same thing he'd been eating there for years, chicken fettuccini.

“The food here is really good,” he began.

“I love Italian food,” she smiled warmly. “I studied in Venice for a semester and I must have gained 10 pounds with all the pasta, wine, bread, and cheese but it was totally worth it.”

“That's right, Daryl says you're a musician. What are you doing in such a small city anyway?”

“I'm here to help care for my mother, she's not doing very well, and I'm still close enough to Atlanta for work so it works fine.”

“I've never met anyone who plays music in an orchestra before,” he noted. “It's really impressive.”

“I'll have to play for you sometime,” she offered.

“I'd like that.”

Carol told him that she played cello and was pretty well known in the classical music world. Jacqui had played all over the globe and recorded CDs with other classical musicians. Merle was a mechanic and wondered if she was aware of that fact.

“So you have a daughter,” Jacqui asked with a genuine interest in her eyes.

“Yeah, her name is Penny. She's 17 now and she's great...typical crazy teenager,” he added.

“I remember 17, that was fun times,” Jacqui chuckled. “Carol mentioned that you've raised her alone.”

Merle wasn't expecting anything so personal but didn't want to appear triggered by it.

“Yeah, it's just been me and Penny since she was about 2...I haven't seen her mother since she left.”

How the hell was he supposed to put that without sounding pathetic?

“I'm so sorry I asked, I didn't mean to bring up something painful for you.”

“It's OK, it was a long time ago.”

“I heard you're an excellent father though. That's very admirable.”

“Thanks. I'm trying my best.”

They ate dinner and he began to feel more comfortable with her. Jacqui was impossibly sweet and her smile lit up her entire face. She made him feel like she was more than happy to be with him, it felt great.

He walked her down Main Street after dinner and she asked him more about Penny. Merle was a little surprised that it wasn't an issue for her that he was a dad, she seemed to like it about him.

“Penny had a boyfriend, but they just broke up recently...can't say I'm sorry about that.”

“No boy will ever be good enough for your baby,” she grinned.

“This guy definitely wasn't. The kid called me bro when I invited him over for dinner. Not to mention he made her cry about every other day.”

“Sounds like it's a good thing it's over,” she agreed.

“Yep. I don't really mind her dating, I know she's growing up, but she needs to find someone who treats her better.”

Jacqui praised his parenting again and then the impossible happened.

“So, I'm thinking we should do this again sometime,” she said and Merle couldn't be happier.

“I'd really like that.”

Jacqui was really easy to be around and she was so pretty he couldn't take his eyes off her all night. They reached the little park outside town hall and sat down on a bench beneath a streetlamp.

“It's been a long time since I went out with anyone and I had a really good time with you tonight,” he said.

“Me too,” she agreed and reached her hand out to take hold of his.

Merle looked down at her fingers interlaced with his own and grinned like a kid, he liked her more than he ever expected to like a woman again. Merle looked over to find her smiling at him and shook his head a little from disbelief.

“What is it?” she asked.

“I really like you,” he admitted, there was no point trying to hide it.

“I like you too,” she said softly, and then she rested her head on his shoulder in the starlight.

It felt like a movie to Merle and he hadn't seen it coming at all.

/

“Penny, just do it or you'll never know!” Charlotte urged.

“I don't want to know.”

“Well, you can't keep pretending it's just stress forever. It's been four months now. If you don't do something about this I'm telling your dad.”

“Thanks a lot.”

“Hey! I'm your friend and your health could be at risk now. Stop being a baby about it.”

“That's easy for you to say.”

“Penny, just take the test.”

/

Merle got home and was a little surprised to not see Penny in front of the TV stuffing her face with popcorn and watching some dumb teen show. He figured that she must have turned in early and knocked on the door to say goodnight.

“Penny…you still up?”

Merle nudged the door open and whispered into his daughter’s darkened room.

“Hey. How was your night?” she asked.

“It was really good. She's really pretty and she seems to like me if you can believe that."

“Of course, I can believe that. I'm happy for you, Dad.”

Merle looked at the figure of his only child laying in her bed and felt like life was complete. He had a beautiful, happy, healthy daughter and the prospect of a potential girlfriend on the horizon. Life was grand.

“You OK, honey? You sound a little down.”

“I’m fine, just a little tired, but I wanted to stay up to see how your night was.”

“You’re my number one girl, you know that, right?”

“I know,” she smiled, and then out of the blue she sat up and reached out her arms.

Merle hadn’t been offered a hug in ages. Somehow, he felt strange hugging and kissing her after she became a young woman. When Penny was little she’d sit on his lap and watch baseball or cuddle up to watch a movie, she’d kiss him goodnight every night and then somewhere around 12 it just stopped. He still considered them to be very close but relationships with fathers and daughters change over time and he knew that. Still, he was all she'd ever known since she didn't remember her mother.

He walked in to sit on the edge of her bed and hugged her like she was his little girl again, it felt great to know she still needed him sometimes.

“You sure you’re alright?” he asked when the hug lingered longer than expected.

“I’m fine…I must be hormonal or something.”

“Need chocolate?” he teased.

“I think I’m good, but thanks.”

“Hey, anything my girl needs, my girl gets, right?”

“You’re the best.”

“I'm trying, honey.”

“I love you, Dad.”

“Love you too, Penny...you sure are acting different, but I'll take more hugs if your offering,” he chuckled.

Merle went to bed around midnight feeling like he could do no wrong. Penny was happy and he had a beautiful woman who wanted to hold his hand, things were good and could only get better. He'd have to call Carol and thank her profusely for the blind date suggestion.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

> * * *
> 
> **Girls**
> 
> **Chapter #2**

Penny was acting differently and Merle wished he could figure it all out. She had Charlotte back in her life and Merle was excited about that, he always liked Charlotte, the girl was a great influence and always followed the rules. Sometimes Penny could be a little overly emotional and erratic like her mother and Merle liked her having a grounded friend to balance her out. Melissa could have used a friend like Charlotte. Merle wanted to know what was off about Penny and decided to see if he could get her off the couch and out of the house for an evening.

“You wanna go to a movie, honey?”

“I don’t know, I feel a little blah tonight.”

“We could go to that little dump of a theatre downtown where your school friends would never be caught dead,” he joked. “Then they won’t see you out with your dad.”

“I don’t care what those idiots think, none of them have any real problems.”

“You got problems?” he asked.

“No, I guess not.”

“Come on, it'll be fun.”

“OK.”

Merle managed to get her to come out for the evening and was surprised to find that she was asking a lot of questions about her mother on the way home, she rarely ever mentioned Melissa anymore.

“You were young when I was born, right?”

“Yeah, I was 21 and your mom was only 19.”

“But you managed,” she pressed.

“We had to, although it wasn't easy that's for sure...maybe that's part of why she left.”

“Did you ever consider abortion?”

“Jesus!”

“Did you?”

“I told her that she had to make that decision for herself and I'd support her no matter what.”

“That's good of you.”

“Ain't me that was gonna be carrying the baby so it wasn't up to me...I hoped that she'd choose to have you, but I never pushed her about it.”

Penny sat in silence for a minute and he wondered what she was thinking, she was often like a deep well of complex emotions that she never wanted to 'trouble' anyone with, very much like her mother and that scared him sometimes.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” he said, just cause it seemed like the right thing to say.

“Like what?” she said.

“Anything. I know you're a young woman now, so maybe you have grown up things to talk about sometimes and I know I'm not always smooth with this shit...I mean, remember me trying to explain periods when you were 10?”

She laughed out loud then and he couldn't help laughing too.

“Those pictures you drew!” she smirked. “I wish I saved them, they were terrifying!” 

“You try drawing a uterus and all those lady bits! It ain't easy!” he defended.

“Hey, I appreciated the effort...you've always been the best dad.”

And just like that she was sullen again.

“Penny, what's wrong?”

“I don't want to talk about it tonight, this is a good night.”

“Just tell me you're OK.”

“Don't worry about it. I'll talk to you about it soon...just not tonight.”

“OK.”

/

Merle decided to call Jacqui from work the next day to set up another date. He was nervous about it, but he wanted to see her again so badly that he ignored the rules about men calling a woman too quickly after a date.

She was just as pretty as the first time when he picked her up that night and she didn't seem to mind that he was taking her to Luigi's again.

Very quickly, she asked about Penny and he couldn't help but ask Jacqui about Penny's change in mood. Maybe Jacqui would be able to explain it to him.

“How serious was it with this boy?” Jacqui asked.

“I think pretty serious. They were together for a good 6 months I think?”

“And she's suddenly acting down?”

“Yeah, she was moping around the house so I took her out for the night and she was asking about her mom and about when she was born. I don't know what's up with her.”

“Were she and this boy...”

“What?”

“Were they being intimate?”

“Nah, she's only 17.”

Merle frowned though when it hit him that he lost his virginity at 15 and most the kids he went to school with had lost it around that age too.

“Am I being naive?” he shrugged.

“Maybe a little...but I can only imagine how hard it must be to think about so I don't blame you.”

“It's not like I expect her to be a child forever, I just don't want anyone to hurt her.”

“You're a good dad, Merle. I'm sure she'll be fine. Being dumped by a boy you're serious about hurts but she'll be OK with you on her team. Young people have these off days sometimes.”

Merle loved the way Jacqui was encouraging with him, reminding him that he was doing his best. He liked having someone to talk to about Penny, and Jacqui seemed to want to get to know him and his life. He could already see a future with Jacqui and at the end of the date he decided that he really wanted to kiss her.

“Thanks for dinner,” she smiled when he walked her to her door.

“It's my pleasure. I promise I'll take you somewhere else next time...if there's a next time?” he broached.

“I'd love for there to be a next time.”

“Good. This is going well, right? I mean, you're happy with everything?” he fumbled.

“Very happy,” she grinned, "but are you going to kiss me, or do I have to make the first move?”

He liked her spunk and hesitated only a moment before reaching out to touch her cheek and then kiss her red lips. She closed her eyes and rested her hand on his upper arms as they kissed and he felt like there were fireworks in the pit of his stomach. The kiss lasted for a good two minutes, but it stayed nice and simple, no tongues just slow simple romantic kissing. Before finally backing up, he felt her lower lip slip between his just a little and let the moment linger there as his heart melted.

“Wow...” she breathed, her eyes still closed.

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah...that was a first kiss that could keep a girl up late,” she smirked.

He took a slow deep breath and decided to go for it, he wanted to lay some kind of claim on her before he lost his chance.

“Will you be my girlfriend, Jacqui?” he asked and then realized he sounded like a twelve year old. “That was a really dumb thing to ask like that, Jesus...I'm rusty at this.”

“I'd love to be your girlfriend, Merle...and I'm thinking you aren't half as rusty as you think you are.”

“I sure hope not anyway,” he laughed.

“Call me tomorrow?”

“Definitely.”

/

Back at home later that night, he found Penny listening to sad songs in her bedroom and knew there was something very wrong going on.

“Penny, tell me what’s wrong. I need to know why you're all sad.”

“I can't.”

She buried her head in her pillows and he could hear her starting to sob.

“I thought you could tell me anything. Is it something with Jaden? Does he have a new girlfriend or something?” Merle asked, because he really had no idea what was wrong.

“It's not that,” she wept.

“What is it then? I can help you if you just tell me what's wrong. It doesn't matter what it is, honey.”

“Yes, it does matter. Sometimes nothing can fix what's wrong!” she continued weeping into her pillow and he could barely make out the words.

“Penny, this is getting silly now,” he said, pulling her by the shoulder till she had no choice but to roll over and look at him.

Merle reached over to her desk to hand her some tissue for her steadily running nose and insisted that she tell him what the problem was.

“I ruined my life, that's all. My whole life is over,” she stated and then blew her nose. “The worst part is you're gonna hate me now.”

“Don't you dare say that,” he almost growled. “How dare you even suggest that. You're my child, Penny! My own flesh and blood.”

“Dad, I'm pregnant,” she sighed. “I'm not who you thought...I'm an idiot.”

All the air left his lungs for a moment and he just looked at her for a long time as she lay her head back down and continued to cry.

“Penny...I'm sorry.”

“You're sorry? Why would you be sorry? It's me who screwed up.”

Her words were broken up by sobs and she sounded so much like she did at 12 that his heart broke for her.

“I should have talked to you about this more...I should have made sure you had protection or something.”

“This is not your fault. It was just my dumb luck. The condom broke and he said you couldn't get pregnant the first time and by the time I realized that's bullshit it was too late to take that pill that prevents implantation and then my period was late and I panicked and pretended it wasn't even happening for the last 4 months and then he dumped me...I just can't deal with this anymore. I hate my life!”

“Did you just say 4 months?” he gasped.

He looked at her a little closer and if he squinted she did look like she had the slightest hint of a belly. Merle remembered then that Melissa hadn't really started to show properly till well into her fifth month and he closed his eyes wishing he had an easy answer to help his daughter, but there were no easy options now. Nothing about this would be easy but he had to step up for her.

“I'm sorry I failed you,” she shrugged and he could still see the kid who would feel all guilty over spilled milk. She was always going to be his little girl and they would get through this no matter what.

“Penny, I love you. Come here.”

She cried in his arms for what felt like forever and he assured her that everything was going to be OK.

“How?”

“Cause you're not alone. I'm gonna help you through this.”

He could tell that she was contemplating what to do about it but he insisted that she just get some sleep and think about all of that in the morning.

Merle closed her bedroom door and took a deep breath, trying to stop his heart from thumping so hard in his chest. He wished that Jacqui was right there with him to tell him everything would be OK. He was tired of being alone in parenting Penny but also worried if this was all going to be too much to dump on his new girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When writing pregnancy, it helps to maintain a basic timeline so this chapter takes place while Penny has just found out she's expecting and it's around the end of April and she is at 16 weeks. I will add time markers in the notes when time moves forward so that the story will not feel confusing in terms of timeline:)


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

> **Girls**
> 
> **Chapter #3**

Merle was up early with Penny and there was an awkward silence at the breakfast table. He knew just enough about pregnancy to know that it required medical attention, no matter what she decided to do about it. He also thought about how far along she was and wondered if that would affect her options. There was a swirling mass of thoughts going through his mind and then he imagined his little girl actually giving birth and almost fainted as he poured creamer into his coffee.

“Dad?”

“Huh?”

“You OK?”

“Yeah, just a lot on my mind now.”

“Me too.”

“So you think you're 4 months along now?” he asked.

“I think so.”

“You need to see a doctor.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Cause I'm not taking off my clothes for some creep doctor,” she huffed.

“Uh...you know how babies are born, right?” he frowned.

Penny sighed heavily, “I know, I just don't want to go.”

“I know. Nobody likes going to the doctor but you kinda have to.”

“Why don't men ever have to do embarrassing stuff at the doctor?” she groaned.

“I had to once,” he said.

“What?”

“I had a thing I needed to get taken care of and it wasn't exactly fun, my face was bright red for a whole week.”

“A thing?” she winced.

Merle wondered if he could even say it to her but then figured she might find it funny.

“I was only a little older than you and I got a wood tick in a place I couldn't reach and a really pretty nurse had to get rid of it for me. I almost died of humiliation,” he shrugged.

“Oh my God,” she grinned. “Are you serious? But where was it?”

“Right behind my beanbag,” he laughed.

“Dad!”

“Sorry. But you did ask!”

“Do I really have to go?” she sighed a minute later when she was done laughing.

“Do you know what you want to do yet?” he asked.

It would affect the next steps a lot if she didn't plan to keep the baby. If she didn't want to continue with it, he'd have to find her a place for that sooner than later.

“I can't kill it,” she said.

“You've really thought about it?” he checked. “I won't judge you at all if that's your choice.”

“Do you want me to not have it?” she asked.

“I want you to decide what you really want and then I'll back you up.”

“I want to keep it, but I'm also really scared of medical things. I hate hospitals.”

“We just need to find you a doctor you like, that'll help. Maybe I can ask Jacqui about it, she'll have one of them lady doctors.”

“Lady doctors?” Penny mused.

“The ones who take care of female things.”

“A gynecologist?” she smiled.

“That's the one. Jacqui will probably know where we can find a good one of those that delivers babies...I still have to tell her I guess.”

“What will she think?” Penny asked.

“She's great, she doesn't seem to have a judgmental bone in her body. You should meet her. You'd really like her.”

“OK.”

Merle got up and grabbed her breakfast plate to put it in the sink and retrieved her lunch bag out of the fridge.

“Dad?”

“What's up, hun?”

“Why aren't you angry or at least more upset about this?”

“Cause this is life,” he shrugged. “I was actually thinking about it last night...and someone out there probably just found out that their kid has cancer or something just as horrible...I know this isn't what you planned, but this is a little human life. That can't be a bad thing, right?”

He wasn't sure if it was a really bad or good thing to say then, because Penny burst into tears.

When she finally calmed back down, he discovered that it was a really good thing. Merle dropped her off at school and went to work, but he had to talk to Daryl and Jacqui sooner than later.

/

He got working on a brake job and then stopped for a coffee and made a quick call to Daryl on the shop phone.

“Hey, man, what's up?”

“Hey, got some news so sit down,” Merle began.

“You got laid! Congrats!” Daryl joked.

“Shut up, I'm serious.”

“Alright, what is it?"

"Penny's pregnant.”

“What the fuck?”

“Yeah, that's about what I thought too, but it is what it is.”

“She keepin' it?”

“Yeah. It'll be hard but we'll manage the way we always do.”

“What's the new girlfriend gonna think of you being a grandpa.”

“Shut up,” Merle sighed.

“It'll be OK, man. Me and Carol are in town and we'll help out.”

“Thanks.”

“Wow, my little niece is up the pole,” he chuckled. “You gonna kill the punk that did it?”

“Nah, what's the point?”

“True.”

“I better go. I got more shit to get done before I meet Jacqui for lunch.”

“Good luck with that.”

“Thanks. Take 'er easy.”

“Hey, if she's that easy I'll take 'er twice,” Daryl laughed.

“That one never gets old for you, does it?”

“Nope.”

/

“Thanks for meeting with me,” Merle said when he got to Jacqui's apartment.

“Sure, is everything OK?” she asked, looking very concerned.

Merle didn't want to tell her about Penny via text so he just said he needed to see her as soon as possible.

“It's about my daughter. You were right about her being...sexually active.”

“Oh!” Jacqui winced. “Does she need birth control or something?”

“It's too late for that,” he sighed. “I feel like a pretty incompetent father cause apparently she didn't think you could get pregnant the first time.”

“That myth is still floating around?” Jacqui frowned. “What is she planning to do? What about the boyfriend?”

“He's out of the picture...I don't even care about him right now. I just need help finding her a doctor as soon as possible. She's four months along already.”

“That far?” Jacqui exclaimed.

“She wears a lot of hooded sweaters and even in just a t-shirt it barely shows. I just wasn't looking for anything like that.”

“She should definitely see someone as soon as she can.”

“Do you know where I can find her a doctor that deals with lady things?”

“You're in luck," Jacqui winked. "I happen to be related to a great OB/GYN."

“Are you for real?” he exclaimed.

“My sister Michonne works in Atlanta. She's the head of women's medicine at Mercy Hospital,” Jacqui grinned.

“Your family is full of geniuses then?” he praised. “Will she be able to help us?”

“Absolutely.”

“Thank God,” he sighed. “Penny's scared to death of all this stuff so it's a bonus that this is a woman doctor. Penny is only 17 so she's really shy about personal body things...not enough to not have sex though,” he noted, rolling his eyes.

“I think teens are pretty famous for doing it in the dark,” Jacqui laughed, "and tell her not to feel bad about the doctor stuff, no woman likes it, regardless of age.”

“Yeah, men don't either,” he laughed. “You're the best, Jacqui, thanks.”

“I'll call Michonne right away. It's going to be OK.”

“I know this is a lot to dump on a woman I just started seeing...is this going to be more than you bargained for?” he asked.

“I'm not going anywhere,” she smiled. “I like you.”

“And I really really like you,” he grinned.

/

“Got you a doctor!” Merle beamed when he picked her up from school.

“You did?”

“You won't believe it, but Jacqui's sister is a lady doctor.”

“So, I really do need to see a doctor.”

“Jacqui says her sister is really nice. I want you to meet Jacqui tonight.”

“So she doesn't think I'm an idiot?” Penny sighed.

“She thinks you're a teenager who made a mistake and you're dealing with it. We're gonna be OK, just like we've always been.”

“I told him.”

“You what?”

“I told Jaden.”

“Why?”

“He has to know, Dad.”

“And what did he have to say?”

“Just like I thought, he says it's not his, but I was only ever with him.”

“Asshole,” Merle grumbled. “We don't need him. You have your baby and someday you'll meet a decent guy.”

“Yeah, right. Nobody will want me after this.”

“Don't be silly, and don't worry about that now. Just work on getting through this year.”

“Thank God it's at least my last year of high school.”

“So are you OK with meeting her for dinner?”

“Luigi's?” she grinned.

“She's gonna be getting sick of that place, but OK.”

/

“It's so nice to meet you,” Jacqui smiled widely and reached out her arms to hug Penny.

Merle could tell that his daughter was taken aback, but in a good way.

“You too.”

“I really love this place. Your dad says this is your special place for dinner,” she said. “Hope you don't mind him bringing here too.”

“Not at all, anyone who makes my dad smile this much is good with me.”

“He's great,” Jacqui nodded. “I'm very lucky you're sharing him with me.”

Merle was giddy at how it was going already.

“I'm just gonna grab a beer at the bar, OK?” he said and got up to give them a minute alone.

“So, you know about me?” Penny began.

“I hope you don't mind him speaking to me about it, he's just looking for a little support. He adores you and wants to help you the best he can.”

“I don't mind him telling you, it won't be easy to hide soon anyway.”

“Must be really scary, hey?” Jacqui said softly. “I've never been pregnant myself so I don't know what it's like.”

“Your sister is a doctor?” Penny asked, wanting to know more about her.

“She sure is. She specializes in women's medicine and she's helped a lot of young moms.”

Jacqui pulled a picture up on her phone to show her what Michonne looked like.

“She's so pretty!” Penny said. “So are you.”

“Thanks, you know, you're dad mentioned that you were beautiful and he was so right.”

“He says I look like my mom.”

“She must be a beauty too.”

“She's not much of a mother,” Penny sighed. “Sorry.”

“It's OK. I know that we don't really know each other yet and this is all happening very fast, but I really care about your father and I already care about you. I hope that over time, you can come to me just to chat if you ever want to...but no pressure, OK?”

Penny had always been craving a woman in her life to say something just like this, and with her hormones on overdrive, it was all too much.

“Thank you,” she said and began to tear up.

Jacqui got up from the other side of the table and came to sit next to her, wrapping her arm around her and patting her head.

“I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me?” Penny sobbed.

“Don't you apologize, honey. This is a tough week for you, you go on and let it all out. It's OK.”

Merle walked back to the table to see his normally standoffish daughter bawling in the arms of his new girlfriend and had zero idea what to say. He sat down across the table and sipped his beer waiting for either of them to realize he was there and finally they did.

Dinner was perfect, Penny and Jacqui got along like a house on fire and by the end of the evening, Penny was laughing again.

Merle knew then that she needed a woman in her life and Jacqui was just the right woman. He dropped Penny off at home as Jacqui waited in the car and checked in with her personally to see what she thought.

“Well?”

“She's great, Dad. You deserve a woman like that.”

“I really like her, but it's important to me that you do too. You're my number one girl, Penny. Always.”

“Stop it, I've cried enough tonight,” she giggled.

“Alright. Anything you need? I can pick it up on the way back from taking Jacqui home.”

“I'm good, just gonna call Charlotte. Maybe don't rush back,” she grinned.

“Huh?”

“Maybe you should take things up a notch with Jacqui.”

“Damn, Penny!” he chuckled.

“Just sayin', she's a catch. Reel her in before she jumps out of the boat.”

“Stop using fishing analogies on me!” he exclaimed.

“See you later!”


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

> **Girls**
> 
> **Chapter #4**

Merle thought about taking things to the next step all the way back to Jacqui's house and so he wasn't saying very much.

“Are you OK?” Jacqui asked.

“Oh yeah, I'm fine. You?”

“I'm good. I really like your daughter...I hope I didn't overstep my bounds with her at all.”

“No way, I think she's been needing someone just like you in her life, to be honest...I know I have,” he added.

“You're sweet, Merle.”

“I worry that this is a lot to take in so early in this relationship...I really want this to work out.”

“It's working just fine, I think. I'm happy to help with Penny if I can. I know I'm not her mother but getting involved with you when you have all of this going on isn't scaring me off.”

“Thank God for that.”

“In fact, I was hoping that you'd come in for a while tonight. Will Penny mind if you're home a little late?”

“Nope. She was suggesting that I see if you wanted to take things to the 'next level' tonight,” he chuckled.

“She does approve of me then,” Jacqui grinned.

“Yep.”

Merle pulled up outside Jacqui's apartment and gripped the wheel in his hands.

“Nervous?” she asked.

“Yeah, you're the first woman I've been able to really talk to since my wife left 15 years ago...it feels like all my happiness is riding on every kiss,” he winced.

“Hey, when I said I like you, I really mean it. We can just take it slow. I'm not about to walk out on this over a single awkward kiss or anything so minor.”

“That's good, cause it's been a long time.”

“Has it been 15 years for you?” she asked.

“I've been so busy with Penny. After Melissa left, I think I lost my confidence with women a little too.”

“Merle,” she said, causing him to turn and face her. “Come inside...let's see if we can't change that."

Up in her apartment, he was offered a seat on her couch and noted a cello standing in the corner with an incredible stereo system. He got up to look at the massive instrument and dared to touch the rich wood.

“Have you ever played an instrument?” she asked, handing him a beer.

“Nope. Thanks,” he said taking the beer from her as she sipped a glass of red wine.

“Is that offer to play for me still standing?” he asked.

“Of course,” she smiled. “Have a seat.”

She sat at a small stool behind her cello, took another sip of wine and pulled a bow from a shelf next to her.

“This is The Swan by Saint-Saëns,” she said and then he watched as she altered all reality.

It was a mournful, and yet soothing piece of music and she looked so beautiful playing it. Merle's heart swelled just watching her and he understood how talented and famous she was just from the first few measures of music. He felt so honoured and confused that she was about to finish this beautiful piece of music, sit down next to him, and then allow him to kiss her. He found himself with goosebumps as she continued and he didn't know the first or last thing about classical music, he just knew it was powerful and emotional to listen to. The music stopped and she looked up to seek his response.

“That was the most incredible thing I ever heard,” he said honestly.

“Maybe you and Penny would come see me play in Atlanta sometime?”

“Seriously?” he smiled. “I think she'd love that.”

“I'd love it if you could both come. I can even get you backstage," she winked.

She set her bow down again and grabbed her glass of wine to come and sit next to him as he expected and the look in her eyes was unmistakable. She was waiting for him to make a move.

Merle leaned in, his heart thumping in his chest, and his palms sweaty and kissed her softly there on the couch. She set down her glass and lay her hand gently on his cheek and just like that she squirmed closer and was in his arms.

One of her arms draped around his neck as he held her around the waist and the kiss grew ever higher in intensity, there tongues moving together and her eyes dreamily closed. Merle loved the way her lips felt against his, the way she moved thoughtlessly and slow with him. She was in no rush and the way she took everything in was more sensual than he'd ever experienced. Jacqui wasn't just making out with him for something to do, she wanted to enjoy every moment; he could sense that.

“I love the way your hands feel on me,” she whispered into his neck and he shivered at her hot breath on his skin.

“You gotta be a dream, honey...I never had a kiss feel like this before.”

“What about this?” she grinned and then she was in his lap, her legs on either side of his thighs.

“Damn...” he moaned.

“Too fast?” she asked.

“Hell no.”

Merle pulled her in even closer with his big hands on her ass and she squeaked just a little as he hunched her up before moaning into his mouth with the next kiss.

“My God, you're beautiful,” he insisted between passionate kisses.

He was completely swept up in her and madly in love all at once.

She moved on his lap and he was hopelessly hard. His body was one giant sexual trigger after not being with a woman in so long. She pulled his shirt over his head then and slowly moved her kissed lower and lower down to his chest.

“Did I mention that I'm gonna start running again? Been meaning to work on this dad bod I swear,” he interjected.

“You look so good, baby...don't talk like that,” she said firmly and then she moved down between his legs till she was kneeling on the floor.

Merle lay his hand on her cheek and looked at her with so much longing that it must have shown.

“I think you're the one,” she said.

“Me too,” he smiled.

“I want to make you feel good,” she purred and then lay her cheek against his inner thigh, looking up at him with a devil's grin.

“You do, honey. I feel so good just being with you,” he insisted.

“I was talking about physically good.”

Her hands were already working on his belt buckle and he almost fainted at the thought of what she was about to do.

“I think I'm supposed to take care of the lady first, ain't I?” he breathed.

“It's been a lot longer for you, and you've had a hard week. Lemme take care of you,” she winked.

Merle almost lost it as she pulled at his pants and boxers till they were around his ankles and then she was on him. She kissed his legs and his belly as his dick became harder than he thought possible. When she finally took him into her mouth, it was so hot he could barely stand it. After an incredible three minutes, he was starting to crack at the sight of it.

“Oh, honey, I can't even take this...” he moaned.

“Then don't...cum for me,” she purred.

She kept it up for almost five minutes total but it was overwhelming and he couldn't take it anymore. Merle lay his hand on the side of her head as if to warn her but then it was much too late.

“Sorry.”

“Sorry?” she chuckled. “That's kinda what I was going for, goof.”

Jacqui was incredible and he immediately asked if he could lay her out in her bed to return the favour.

“Come on,” she said and he followed her to her bedroom.

She had red silk sheets and the room was a warm orange colour all over the walls.

“They let you paint?” he asked dumbly.

“It was this colour when I moved in,” she laughed.

She began to undress and his eyes were drawn to each new piece of skin he was allowed to see. Her toned body and shimmering skin made him so needy. Jacqui was so classy looking and gorgeous, he knew he'd never quite comprehend it all.

She let her dress fall to the floor and unfastened her bra before crawling onto the bed, teasing him with her perfect ass before leaning back against the headboard.

“Let's see what you got,” she beckoned and he could have died right there.

Merle moved onto the bed and began at her feet, holding her right foot in his hand and kissing her there before moving up her leg to her thighs.

“You taste so good already,” he muttered as he made his way to her black panties.

She lay back a little more and Merle slid his hands under her thighs to get in nice and close to her sweetness. He was eager to get right to work and began to kiss where her panties covered her womanhood slow and soft as her breathing changed. He ran his cheek against her inner thigh and then slid her underwear to the side to run his tongue over her lips.

“Oh my God,” she whined and he knew he was on the right track.

Merle teased her slow and steady, enjoying the salty, delicious taste of her before slipping her panties down her legs. He slid his finger inside her and her legs tensed and then relaxed open wider.

“Damn, you're good,” she panted.

Merle didn't stop to talk, he wanted to get her there while the getting was good. He trailed his tongue lazily around her clit and then sucked softly. The last woman he did this to was Melissa and he was shocked that he still knew what the hell to do.

Jacqui reached down as she began to break and grasped for his hands to hold them as she lost it.

“Oh, Merle...oh my God! Oh Jesus!” she cried out loud and he felt her come apart against his mouth so sweetly.

/

“I needed that,” she grinned, laying her arms over her face, trying to catch her breath.

“So I'll do for ya then?” he beamed as he crawled over her for another kiss.

“You aren't getting away from me now,” she giggled. “I never had it that good in all my life.”

She pulled him down against her chest and he listened to her heart beating.

“I feel so much for you already,” he confessed. “It's kinda scary.”

“Does commitment scare you?” she asked.

“It's the opposite. I don't wanna lose you now.”

“I don't see that happening,” she sighed. “I'm a very satisfied woman.”

They cuddled for an hour and then he had to get home to Penny. He didn't like to leave her at home alone at night if he could help it.

“Penny asked me if I'd take her to her first appointment. Is that alright with you?” Jacqui asked him on the way out the door.

“You're too much, honey. Thanks. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want a man at the lady doctor.”

“She's pretty nervous but Michonne is great with young moms. It'll be OK.”

“I know it's too soon to say I love you, but I do.”

She didn't say anything and he immediately kicked himself for blurting out something like that out of the blue.

“I went too far, huh?" he winced. "Sorry."

“You didn't go too far, Merle...I feel it too."

/

Jacqui sat next to Merle's daughter in the car the next day and could feel the tension radiating off of her.

“You OK? Your dad says you're scared of doctors.”

“Yeah, I don't like the whole idea of it.”

“I feel the same way. My sister does this for a living and it still freaks me out,” Jacqui shuddered.

“Really?”

“I still don't like seeing the doctor but I'm always glad after I make myself go,” she laughed.

“What are they gonna do today?”

“Just an ultrasound and basic vitals like blood pressure, a urine sample, and blood tests. Nothing crazy. I asked her and she says all you have to do is lift your shirt for the ultrasound. Sound OK?”

“Yeah, that sounds OK.”

“She'll let you know the plan for the whole pregnancy and you'll get to find out how the little one is doing today.”

“Thanks so much. Just knowing what's gonna happen before it happens is better. Then I don't get anxious.”

“She'll let you know what's going on every step of the way, Penny. I promise.”

/

“Penny! You home?”

“In here.”

Merle walked into Penny's room to find her staring at a little piece of paper. Jacqui had taken her to the appointment while he worked and he raced home to get all the details.

“So, how did it go with Jacqui and Michonne today.”

“Look!”

She held up an ultrasound photo of his grandchild and he just stopped dead in his tracks. It was a little bean of a baby and he just looked at it with a big grin. This wasn't the way he'd hoped it would go for his daughter, so much of this would be harder for her with no partner and she was so young...but Merle was a sucker for a baby and couldn't see this little being as a bad thing if he tried.

“It's beautiful,” he said softly.

“Michonne says she knows the sex already...do you wanna know?”

“I don't know,” he grinned. “Yeah, tell me now or it'll just drive me crazy.”

“It's a baby girl.”

“That's awesome...I'm gonna have a granddaughter.”

It finally hit him then what was actually happening and he almost felt a little faint.

“Dad?”

“I'm gonna be a grandpa.”

“Sorry.”

“No, honey. I'm happy, it's just hard to get my mind around.”

“Michonne is great. I feel really comfortable with her and she explained everything that's going to happen until the baby comes.”

“That's good. The trick is to have a doctor you like.”

“She asked Jacqui a lot of questions about you,” Penny winked.

“And did I get good reviews?”

“Oh yeah! They were giggling in her office about your shenanigans last night while I was in the waiting room. They must think I'm hard of hearing or something.”

“Jesus! What did you hear?”

“Well, let's just say it's weird as hell to hear that your dad is a pro at going down but your girlfriend did find me about the best doctor in Georgia so I'll let that slide,” she answered with raised eye-brows.

“Fuck. Sorry,” he winced.

“It's alright. Hang onto her, she's crazy about you,” Penny smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about 2 weeks later, the middle of May. Penny is 18 weeks pregnant.

* * *

> **Girls**
> 
> **Chapter #5**
> 
> Things became calmer in the next week, Jacqui was a little busy with her mother being moved to a new unit of the care home where she lived and Merle was working extra hours where he could. He planned to start putting extra money aside since he'd have to be supporting a new little person in the next few months. He had saved a lot over the years by living a frugal lifestyle and he had some money for Penny for school, but extra money for the baby was a good idea. Penny was already 18 weeks pregnant at this point and he felt rushed to get things ready. According to Jacqui, the odds of miscarriage were low now after the first trimester and Michonne had said all the tests had come back normal. Jacqui said it wouldn't be a bad idea to start baby shopping if he happened to see any deals around.
> 
> Merle never dreamed he'd be buying baby things any time soon and didn't even know much about it. Melissa and her mother had bought everything when Penny was coming and he worked so much in her first two years of life that he didn't even change many diapers until Melissa walked out on them.
> 
> He switched a shift to pick her up from school and take her in to the city for a surprise shopping trip but when he arrived, she was crying in front of the school. She didn't like to cry in public, so Merle knew it was something serious and bolted from the car.
> 
> “What's wrong, Penny? What happened?”
> 
> “Nothing.”
> 
> “Tell me.”
> 
> “It's just Jaden...he turned everyone against me. They're all calling me a shady slut now,” she sniffed. “Charlotte is the only one who'll even talk to me now.”
> 
> “I'm gonna tear him limb from limb!” Merle growled.
> 
> “Dad. No!”
> 
> “What? Why not?”
> 
> “He's not worth it.”
> 
> “You got that right, but it'll make me feel better!” he grumbled.
> 
> “I'll be OK, Dad. I'm just sick of this already.”
> 
> “I was hoping to take you shopping in the city and have a good day,” he sighed.
> 
> “Shopping?”
> 
> He grinned and knew she could be cheered up.
> 
> “Yeah, Jacqui was busy and I thought maybe you let your old man take you out for the evening.”
> 
> “I'd love that. What are we shopping for?”
> 
> “You could use some clothes and we can start looking at baby things.”
> 
> “So soon?”
> 
> “According to Jacqui and your doctor, there's no reason to think anything will go wrong now. This girl is on her way.”
> 
> “OK,” she grinned.
> 
> Merle took Penny into Atlanta 40 minutes away and they walked around the mall where he insisted she grab some things that would fit for the next few months.
> 
> “Jacqui says you'll start getting a lot rounder this month so be sure to get stuff that's big enough,” he suggested.
> 
> “I feel like a whale already, I put on 8 pounds.”
> 
> “That's nothing,” he laughed. “Your mom put on well over 40 when she had you. She lost it soon enough though, she used to take you for long walks every day. That woman would never just stay home...she must have walked for hours with you all over town.”
> 
> “She did?”
> 
> “Things were nice in the beginning. She was good with you.”
> 
> "It must have hurt like hell to be left like that," she frowned. "I don't even remember her."
> 
> “What hurt most is she never told me why, she just left. All these years later and I still don't know what I did wrong.”
> 
> “You did nothing wrong, Dad. She left me too and I was only a baby, what the hell did I do? She was the one who let us down.”
> 
> Merle bought Penny clothes and a few things for the baby. They picked up a few sleepers and a few soft baby toques for when the baby came home from the hospital. He wanted it to feel more real to her, then she could get more used to the idea mentally that she was about to be a mother.
> 
> Merle took her out for supper in the city and they didn't get home until 10 pm but she seemed to be feeling good again.
> 
> “Thank you, Dad. I needed this so bad.”
> 
> “That's what I'm here for.”
> 
> “I hope I'm half as good a mom as you are a dad,” she smiled
> 
> Merle couldn't think of a better compliment and pulled her in for a long hug.
> 
> “You will be, I can see it now.”
> 
> Penny went off to call Charlotte and get some last minute homework done and Merle checked his messages to see if Jacqui had texted.
> 
> _**~ Hey, you:) Was wondering if you and Penny could make it to a concert tomorrow. I got a hold of some nice balcony tickets.** _
> 
> Merle checked with Penny quickly, who loved the idea, and texted Jacqui right back.
> 
> _**~ We'd love to! Thanks, honey.** _
> 
> She called him then and he spoke to her over speaker phone as he folded some laundry and then got undressed. They still hadn't gone all the way yet, but he was fine with that. Making out was more than fun enough for him after 15 years of celibacy. He could sense that it would happen fairly soon, and he liked having something so good to look forward to.
> 
> “I can't wait to watch you up on stage,” he beamed.
> 
> “Yup, it's the whole nine yards for these shows. Evening gowns and professional make up,” she laughed.
> 
> “Damn. Are you saying I need a suit?”
> 
> “You don't own one?” she asked.
> 
> “Sure, I do. Yeah, it's no problem...I mean I can borrow one from my brother.”
> 
> “You're too cute, babe. I can't wait to see you both there.”
> 
> /
> 
> Merle headed over to Daryl's place early the next morning on the way to work to see if he had a suit to lend him.
> 
> “What for?” Daryl grumbled when he answered the door in his boxers.
> 
> “Jacqui invited me to see her play in Atlanta tonight.”
> 
> “I only got that black suit I save for funerals,” Daryl mumbled and then slid back in bed next to Carol.
> 
> Merle followed him into the room to start looking for the suit as Daryl and Carol cuddled up to pretend it wasn't morning yet.
> 
> “Hey, Carol.”
> 
> “Hey, Merle,” she answered without opening her eyes. “I hear things are good with Jacqui, you rascal.”
> 
> “What did you hear?” Daryl asked.
> 
> “I heard she and Merle were gettin' down and he still knows where all the buttons are. Jacqui tells me everything," she informed him.
> 
> Merle shrugged bashfully at the praise. He dug through Daryl's closet looking for the pants that went with the dress coat he'd already found.
> 
> “Nice!” Daryl praised. “A Dixon man never forgets.”
> 
> “I do what I can,” Merle grinned.
> 
> “How's preggo my eggo doing?” Daryl teased.
> 
> “She'll kick your ass if she hears you call her that,” Merle warned.
> 
> “I ain't afraid of her,” Daryl cackled.
> 
> “Behave yourself,” Carol groaned.
> 
> Merle found all the components of the suit and headed out the door knowing the suit would probably be too short in the legs and arms.
> 
> “See you lazy butts later,” he called from the front door and locked it behind him.
> 
> /
> 
> That evening was busy and stressful and Merle raced around making something for supper before they had to head into Atlanta again.
> 
> “She's crazy talented! You won't believe it. She played for me at her apartment and it was incredible,” he boasted.
> 
> “My skirt doesn't fit,” Penny grumbled.
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “It doesn't fit,” she repeated.
> 
> “Come here, and turn around.”
> 
> Merle tried to zip up the back of her tartan skirt but it was over an inch too small now. He grabbed a safety pin from his sewing kit and fastened it together at the edges. Being a single dad meant that he owned a sewing kit for basic sewing repairs and putting on buttons.
> 
> “There, now just leave your blouse untucked and nobody will even see it. We didn't even think to get you any dress clothes that are bigger, did we?” he sighed.
> 
> “I don't go to the orchestra a lot, it's all good,” she laughed.
> 
> They arrived early and Jacqui took some time to walk them around and introduce them to some of her musician friends and Michonne turned up just before curtain call. Jacqui was in a floor length emerald green dress made of velvet with heels and her hair done up in a French knot. She took Merle's breath away.
> 
> “Merle, this is my sister Dr. Michonne Evans. Michonne, this is Merle Dixon.”
> 
> “I've heard so much about you,” Michonne smiled warmly and Penny tried not to smirk.
> 
> “And I believe you already know Penny,” Jacqui laughed.
> 
> “We have met, yes,” Michonne winked.
> 
> Merle sat between Penny and Michonne in the balcony and watched as Penny's eyes lit up.
> 
> “She's amazing,” she whispered halfway through the show after Jacqui played the same piece of music she had played for Merle.
> 
> “I'm really glad you two get along,” he answered. “She makes me really happy.”
> 
> “You make her happy too,” Michonne interjected with a friendly smile.
> 
> Merle was walking in the clouds to have the approval of Jacqui's sister. He wanted the relationship to keep building and he was already thinking of marriage.
> 
> Merle met up with Jacqui after the show to kiss her and tell her how incredible it all was. He was so proud for people to see them together and noticed that she was freely showing public displays of affection with a man like him wearing an ill-fitting suit. He had been a little concerned that he wouldn't fit in with her crowd, but it didn't seem to bother her at all. Things weren't going to be easy in the next year, but Jacqui said she was on board and Merle felt like he could do anything with her by his side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I worked with seniors, we had a lovely First Nations lady who called some of our male staff 'white boys' and we all thought it was sweet. She had dementia and was a woman who spoke very freely and everyone loved her, I just thought I would kinda add her spirit into this story.

* * *

> **Girls**
> 
> **Chapter #6**
> 
> “I wanna meet your mom,” Merle said as they were curled up on the couch at Merle's place a few days later.
> 
> Penny had Charlotte over to work on a project for school so they were keeping things to just cuddling.
> 
> “I don't know,” Jacqui countered.
> 
> “Think she won't like me?” he asked.
> 
> “It's not that. She has dementia and sometimes she can say exactly what's on her mind and it's not always...polite.”
> 
> “She sounds like a hoot,” he winked.
> 
> “I mean it, she might say something a little out there and I don't want you to think she's really like that. She was always somewhat outspoken but she was never rude.”
> 
> “It's a medical condition, I won't think nothing of it. Is she clear sometimes or is it all the time.”
> 
> “Sometimes she'll be back to her old self for as much as a day or two, I just never know when it will be. Michonne said she was fine yesterday when she came to town to see her but she might not be so good today when I stop by.”
> 
> “She's important to you though, I want to meet her,” he sulked. “I promise I would never be judgmental.”
> 
> “OK,” Jacqui relented. “Come with me this evening then, but don't say I didn't warn you.”
> 
> /
> 
> “Mama?”
> 
> “Crackerjack!”
> 
> “Hey, mama...I brought some company with me. That OK?”
> 
> “It sure is. I made tea,” she smiled, pointing to her water jug on the over-the-bed table.
> 
> “Oh you shouldn't have, thank you!”
> 
> Merle was still hiding in the doorway and then Jacqui pulled him inside the room.
> 
> “Mama, this is Merle Dixon. He's a friend of mine. Merle, this is my mother, Ruth Evans.”
> 
> “Nice to meet you, Ma'am,” he nodded and reached out his hand to shake hers.
> 
> “Well my my my!” she exclaimed. “Michonne said you were seeing a white boy and I didn't believe it, but look at him! There he is!”
> 
> Merle grinned to himself, he couldn't help it.
> 
> “Come closer and lemme take a look at you!” Ruth insisted and Merle looked over at Jacqui before approaching the little woman sat on the edge of the bed.
> 
> She touched his face and scrutinized him for a while and then decided he was acceptable.
> 
> “He looks strong, Jacqui. Look at the arms on him? Handsome too. You employed, boy?”
> 
> “Yes, Ma'am. I'm a certified mechanic.”
> 
> “That'll do, that'll do. Michonne says you have a knocked up daughter.”
> 
> “I assure you she did not use the words “knocked up”, mama!” Jacqui jumped in.
> 
> “Well, she kinda is,” Merle joked.
> 
> Merle knew Michonne would never say that, and he wasn't offended either way. The term 'knocked up' was probably more popular when Ruth was young.
> 
> “See? He can call a spade a spade. Your sister says she's a lovely girl. No shame in being knocked up, that's how your sister came around before I married your father,” Ruth asserted.
> 
> Merle wanted to bust out laughing, Jacqui's mother was awesome but he didn't want to seem as if he found it funny. He just liked her sense of humour.
> 
> “Have a cup of tea, boy. What's the name again?”
> 
> “Merle Dixon, Ma'am.”
> 
> “Ooooh! I like you callin' me Ma'am like that,” she giggled.
> 
> “Mama!” Jacqui groaned.
> 
> “It's alright, honey,” Merle insisted. “I don't get flirted with very often, I'm totally fine with it.”
> 
> “You're too uptight, Crackerjack. Loosen up a little,” Ruth winked.
> 
> Merle sat next to her on the hospital bed and had a glass of water from the water jug. They chatted for a while longer and Merle went down to the cafeteria to get Ruth some cold water, tea and cookies at her request. She insisted that he flex his biceps for her and she went on about how well Jacqui had done for herself. Merle had never done so well with a mother before, Melissa's mother just barely tolerated him at best. He hugged Jacqui's mother goodbye and she whispered to him that he better be good to her daughter.
> 
> “I will. I promise you that, Ma'am.”
> 
> /
> 
> “So...”
> 
> “Jacqui, she's fine! I like her a lot!” he insisted, taking Jacqui's hand in the car and squeezing it to reassure her.
> 
> “She called you white boy,” she winced.
> 
> “I am a white boy,” he winked. “She's great. I know that's not maybe the 'usual' her but I'm gonna meet her where she's at and if it gets worse I'll roll with that too. She's your mother so she's important to me too.”
> 
> “Merle...you're too much.”
> 
> “Hey, I love you,” he smiled. “It's not too much pressure on you to keep saying that, is it?”
> 
> “No. I love you too,” she grinned. “Michonne isn't going to believe how well you and Mama get along.”
> 
> “I guess I'm just a likable guy, Crackerjack,” he teased.
> 
> “Why do parents give us dumb pet names?” she groaned.
> 
> “I used to call Penny, Lucky.”
> 
> “Awww, like 'lucky penny'? That's cute.”
> 
> “So it's Lucky, Crackerjack, and White Boy. I like it!”
> 
> “You are such a goof,” she laughed.
> 
> “I just like seeing you smile, honey,” he said, reaching over to touch her leg.
> 
> /
> 
> Merle arrived home to Penny eating pickled onions on the couch and playing records.
> 
> “Hey, Lucky,” he winked.
> 
> “You haven't called me that in a while.”
> 
> “Jacqui's mom calls her Crackerjack and it made me think of your pet name.”
> 
> “What's her mom like anyway?” she asked.
> 
> “She has dementia, so she tends to speak her mind with a little more brutal honesty than most, but I think it's cool.”
> 
> “What did she say?”
> 
> “She called me white boy,” he laughed and Penny laughed too.
> 
> “Did mom get heartburn when she was pregnant?”
> 
> “Can't remember,” he frowned, trying to recall memories from his former wife's pregnancy. “She ate a lot of salty foods and took a lot of naps.”
> 
> “I don't remember a damn thing about her,” Penny sighed.
> 
> “Just a second, I got something for you.”
> 
> Merle decided to grab the box of items he kept in his closet for Penny to look at. He walked to his room and had to dig it out from the back of the top shelf and walked back to the couch with it.
> 
> “I didn't keep a lot cause it was hard to think of her for a long time, but there's a few things in here.”
> 
> Penny took the medium sized box and started to go through it. She pulled out photos of her mom and dad together, a picture of their wedding and some personal items to inspect. Merle had kept a t-shirt Melissa used to sleep in, a coffee cup she always used, a hairbrush that still had her hair in it, a pair of sunglasses, and a bottle of her perfume.
> 
> “I was in rough shape for a while,” he shrugged, trying to explain why he kept such things.
> 
> “And all she ever said was that she couldn't handle it?” Penny asked.
> 
> “Yeah, that's all the note said. She went to stay with your grandma in Atlanta and wouldn't take my calls. I sent pictures of you to your grandma, hoping she'd want to come home...”
> 
> “I'm sorry, Dad.”
> 
> “It's OK. I got to see you grow up and that's been the best thing I could have asked for. I feel mostly bad for her that she missed it. If she didn't want me, I could have lived with that, and I would have always let her come back to see you...she just never turned up,” he sighed. “I never wanted you to feel bad about her walking out on us, cause that's on her. For all I know, I might have done something wrong, but you definitely didn't.”
> 
> “There's nothing you could have done wrong that excused what she did.”
> 
> “I'm not a perfect man, but I always tried to make your mom happy."
> 
> “I'm gonna be a good mother,” she stated.
> 
> “I know you will, honey.”
> 
> “I just wish I could have gone to college before having a child. I wanted to be a journalist so badly.”
> 
> “Then do it. I still have money saved for you.”
> 
> “But how?”
> 
> “Leave the baby with me and drive to Atlanta to go to school every day. It'll be hard, but you can do it, Penny.”
> 
> “What about your work?”
> 
> “I'll find good childcare for a few hours a day and Abe will be flexible with my hours like he was when you were little. There was a woman in town who took care of you when I was working sometimes, I think she still has a daycare running last I checked. We'll find a way.”
> 
> “You really think I can still do it?”
> 
> “Hell yes. You can do so much more than you probably think. I didn't think I could raise you alone and you're still here, alive and well,” he grinned.
> 
> “I love you so much,” she said softly.
> 
> “And I love you, honey. You're the best thing I ever did with my life and I ain't gonna settle for you having less than you deserve. If I have to be up all damn night doing feedings and running my ass ragged, you'll finish college.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny is still around 18 weeks pregnant, it's the middle of May, moving towards week 19.

* * *

> **Girls**
> 
> **Chapter #7**

That Friday night, Merle took Jacqui for dinner at Luigi's and for a walk downtown again like on their first date. She swore up and down that she was fine with going to Luigi's so often and he liked that she wasn't hard to please. Merle was a creature of habit and liked to be comfortable and she seemed to understand that.

“How's Penny doing this week?” she asked.

“Good. She was asking about her mom a little but she's got a really good attitude about it all thank God. A lot of other kids would feel bad about their mom doing that to them but she doesn't take it personally and let it make her feel bad about herself.”

“That's because you raised her with self-worth as a good father should. She could have easily let that affect her forever in really negative ways. You did right by her, Merle.”

“Thanks.”

“How did it affect you?” she asked then and he was surprised by the question. Nobody really ever asked him about it so directly before.

“I always considered myself lucky to have Penny but as a man it does get lonely at night when the house is quiet. I'm actually a pretty cuddly guy and it's not easy sleeping alone for years and years...not to mention having nobody to be intimate with.”

“She was a fool to have missed out on a man like you all these years,” Jacqui said softly.

“Thanks, honey. For a long time, I felt pretty worthless, but Penny won't have it. She always makes me feel better about things.”

“You two have something really special...I hope I can be a part of your lives for a long time to come.”

“I always want you with me now,” he smiled. “I didn't see anything like this happening for me after so many years alone.”

“Did you want to come back to my place tonight?” she asked and there was just something different about her tone and the look in her eye.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I'll call Penny.”

/

Back at Jacqui's apartment, Merle could feel that this was the night. He watched as she peeled off her jacket and lay it over the back of a kitchen chair. Her toned arms and perfect skin began to make him ache once again. Merle imagined actually going all the way after so long, the excitement inside was overriding every nerve in his body. He longed for her to be happy with him, to feel complete satisfaction in his arms. He needed to make her stay. Jacqui was crucial to his happiness as a man now.

So many years of lying to himself that he didn't need this were coming to an end. He did need to be loved, to be touched, and to make love.

She came to sit next to him and smiled at him warmly.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

“Do you have protection or something?” he asked.

“I take the pill for my cycle. We're good to go, I think.”

“Fuck, I'm nervous like a damn teenager,” he winced.

“Don't be...I love you, Merle.”

“I love you too, Jacqui.”

Jacqui kissed him then and he fell into it, allowing her to run things for a while and just enjoying the feeling of being needed. She squirmed onto his lap and straddled his thighs as his hands rested on her back. He was very quickly kissing her neck, drowning in the scent of her hair. She moved on his lap, making him harder by the second and filling his heart with hope for forever.

“I need you, honey...so damn much it scares me,” he breathed into her neck and she insisted he had nothing to fear.

“I'm not going anywhere, Merle...it's you and me.”

He believed her, but it was hard to completely forget that one day he had come home to find his wife gone. She pulled her top off and then her bra and he pulled her body to his cheek to listen to her heart for a moment. Jacqui seemed to know how big a moment it was for him and didn't rush him at all. She knew him so well already.

Soon they were swept up in it all and he lay her on the couch to take it further. He really let himself believe he'd soon be inside her and almost felt dazed by the thought. She was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever kissed and somehow she loved him back.

“Take me to the bed,” she whined as he thrust against her slow and steady, kissing her breasts and sucking just right.

Merle scooped her up like it was their wedding night and lay her out on her bed a moment later. Dropping his jeans and boxers to the floor, he stood before her for a moment feeling comfortable for a change. He never felt comfortable with Melissa this way. Jacqui looked at him like he was the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen and years of insecurity melted away. He hadn't started out feeling insecure, but when Melissa abandoned her own child to get away from him it left him wondering what he was really worth.

“You're too much, baby,” she grinned and beckoned him closer.

“As long as I'm enough,” he noted.

“More than enough.”

In only a few minutes she was naked and under him, her long slim legs wrapped around his waist and her hands on his cheeks. Jacqui looked at him like she wanted him for the rest of her life and as they made love that first night, he thanked the lord for her.

It felt like heaven to be inside her and she arched her back sweetly and surrendered to him like he dreamed she would. Merle gave it to her rough and dirty, laying his right hand on her headboard to drive it home just as she was begging him to.

“Damn,” she whined as he filled her. “You're all man, aren't you?”

He didn't know how to answer, so he just kept his mind on his job for the moment. She scratched his back and whimpered in his arms, pleading with him not to stop. It was perfection. Merle felt like a man again.

Jacqui rolled him onto his back halfway through and rode him like a wild woman, leaving him boneless. He pulled her breasts to his hungry mouth as she fucked him nice and steady and she said she could feel it coming, he could too. Merle claimed her ass with both hands and rocked her on his dick to keep her close and tight against his body. He needed her like a drug he was relapsing on, unapologetically going overboard with no care for tomorrow.

Jacqui surprised him then as she pulled his arms up over his head and sat up taller as she began to peak. He'd never felt so hot for anyone and knew he never would again. Her beautiful face twisted in the height of ecstasy and she cried out his name to the Gods above.

He could feel her body clinging to his dick, dragging him to the finish line. “Jacqui...oh fuck, Jacqui...God I love you!” he groaned and let it all go.

“Love you too! Mmmmmm....oh damn!” she almost shouted.

She was his and she was happy with him. Merle had it all.

“That was intense,” she sighed as she curled up in his arms.

“I never felt anything like that, honey.”

“I think this is it, don't you?” she said softly.

“You're the one for me, honey. I never wanna let go now that I found you."

/

He could have easily waited until morning, and he didn't leave Jacqui's place till after midnight, but he couldn't help calling his brother.

“Hello?”

Daryl sounded like he was already sleeping, but he didn't care.

“I just got some, brother! Finally!”

It wasn't classy to kiss and tell, but he'd been waiting 15 years so he allowed himself to do it anyway.

“Right on, man! How was it? Still remember how?”

“I think so, she sure seemed happy. Thank God.”

“Pretty serious then, hey?”

“Definitely. She's the one for sure. You gotta thank Carol again for me.”

“I will. How's Penny doing anyway? She likes her OK?”

“Jacqui is like a mom to her already. Took her to the doctor and everything. I'm gonna have a granddaughter soon...still can't get my mind around that.”

“You're gonna be fine. You need to call us if you need anything, right? You aren't alone.”

“Thanks. Life is suddenly really busy and crazy but it's all good news in my eyes.”

“You gotta take it all as it comes,” Daryl agreed.

“Alright. I'll talk to you later this week, just had to tell ya my good news.”

“It's awesome. I'm really happy for you, brother. You deserve this.”

“Thanks.”


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

> **Girls**
> 
> **Chapter #8**
> 
> The next morning, Penny was already up and sprawled on the couch when he got up and poured himself a coffee.
> 
> “Wanna feel her move?” she asked but he didn't catch on right away what she meant.
> 
> “Huh?”
> 
> “The baby.”
> 
> “Hell yeah, is the little beanie baby lively this morning?”
> 
> "Beanie baby?" Penny laughed.
> 
> "She looks like a bean and she's a baby," Merle explained.
> 
> Merle walked into the living room and she placed his hand near her ribs on her right side and he waited for it. Sure enough there was a little nudge against his hand and he smiled.
> 
> “A little miracle, isn't it?” he sighed.
> 
> “Yeah...I just felt it for the first time last night properly. I could feel it inside before, but this time I could feel it with my hand on my belly,” she added.
> 
> “You doing OK?”
> 
> “I feel good, just tired sometimes but still good.”
> 
> She looked a little down so he pushed a bit to see what it was.
> 
> “Something else bugging you?”
> 
> “I hate Jaden now and I don't want him but I wish I had a partner to share this with. I'm grateful to have you, Dad...but do you know what I mean?”
> 
> “I know exactly what you mean, honey. I feel blessed every day that I have you, but for years I didn't have a partner either.”
> 
> “I'm glad you have Jacqui. You sure got home late last night.”
> 
> Merle grinned and just nodded, getting up to grab his coffee.
> 
> “Did you and her...”
> 
> “Maybe.”
> 
> “So it's really serious now,” she smiled.
> 
> “Looks that way.”
> 
> “You've been alone for so long. How did you ever do it?”
> 
> “I'm a dad before I'm anything else and you needed me, that always mattered more than being a little lonely.”
> 
> “You're one of the good ones,” she smiled.
> 
> Merle knew this hiccup of a new baby in the family would bring stress and juggling but he was excited to be a grandpa. He missed the days when Penny would come running into his arms like he put the moon up in the sky. The idea of a little granddaughter was making him giddy.
> 
> /
> 
> Penny decided to get out for a walk with Charlotte that afternoon and Merle relaxed on the couch to replay the night before in his mind. Jacqui was visiting with her mother and Michonne and he had nothing to do with his time for a change. When the phone rang, he almost didn't answer but he had to make sure it wasn't Penny or Jacqui. It was a number he didn't recognize at all but he was a dad so he answered anyway.
> 
> “Hello?”
> 
> “Mr. Dixon?”
> 
> “Who wants to know?”
> 
> “This is Jaden's dad, Matt.”
> 
> “I ain't got nothing to say to you, man, and you can tell that prick son of yours to fuck himself too!” he growled.
> 
> Merle was about to hang up when he heard the other man almost shouting into the phone.
> 
> “Wait! Don't hang up, just listen a minute.”
> 
> “You got one minute.”
> 
> “We should talk. I only just heard that my kid is being a prick to your girl and that ain't OK with me, I assure you. I gave him a hell of a talking to and I want to make this right.”
> 
> “How do you plan to do that?”
> 
> “What is she doing about it?”
> 
> “She's keeping it.”
> 
> “Jaden's just scared and stupid so he's acting out. I gave him shit last night and told him to smarten the fuck up. If I hear him say one more thing about Penny I'll break his legs myself.”
> 
> “That saves me doin' it.”
> 
> “So, I wanna pitch in some money to help out.”
> 
> Merle was about to tell him he had it taken care of but it could very well be all the help he got from their side of the table and why should they get off easy without any sacrifice?
> 
> “Thanks, whatever you can pitch in is appreciated. I'm starting to pick up baby things already.”
> 
> “Is she doing OK? I always liked Penny.”
> 
> “She's healthy and so is the baby...it's a girl.”
> 
> “Awww! That's nice. Can't believe this happened, hey?”
> 
> “Tell me about it, man.”
> 
> “I know this is probably no easier for the poor girl with my son being the way he is...but I'd sure love to meet the little one when she arrives.”
> 
> “I'll check with Penny, but I can't see it being an issue. Maybe she and Jaden can come to some kind of arrangement where they can at least speak to each other if he apologizes.”
> 
> “After the talk I had with him, he said he wants to make it right with her but I didn't want him just turning up and stressing her out none. Maybe when the time is right, you could talk to her and then they could work it out.”
> 
> “I'll do that.”
> 
> “I just got paid today so I'll drop off some money at the garage on Monday.”
> 
> “Thanks, man.”
> 
> “Sorry again about Jaden, he can be a real piece of work. I didn't raise him like that I swear, I think he gets some of this from his idiot friends.”
> 
> “I get it. Hope we can get this ironed out where they can do some parenting together.”
> 
> “That's what I was hoping. I don't wanna see her do this all alone and I don't want him to miss out on being a father. Me and my wife are here to help with childcare too.”
> 
> “Much appreciated. I'll see what she says.”
> 
> Merle hung up and thought it sounded reasonable to him but he'd have to see what Penny said, she was good at holding a grudge sometimes.
> 
> /
> 
> Merle waited until after supper that night to bring up the phone call and she was skeptical at first.
> 
> “So he thinks he gets to be a dad to my baby just like that?” she huffed.
> 
> “This is your child, he doesn't get to just do anything. I just promised his dad I'd pass on the message. What he did was shitty and his dad says he wants to make it right, but you don't owe anybody a damn thing. If you don't want to hear him out then don't call him.”
> 
> Merle had a feeling that she would agree to talk to him but it didn't pay to suggest that. Penny needed to be given space to make her own choices.
> 
> “But then again, he does owe me an apology,” she stated.
> 
> “You're damn right he does.”
> 
> “What an asshole.”
> 
> “Yup.”
> 
> “What should I do, Dad?”
> 
> “You're a grown woman now, honey. You do what you think is right and I'll back you up.”
> 
> “Fuck it, pass me the phone,” she sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little time jump here, Penny is at week 24 of her pregnancy and it is around the end of June. In a story with pregnancy, time jumps are necessary so that the story doesn't become stagnant:)

* * *

> **Girls**
> 
> **Chapter #9**

“Dad!”

“What?”

“Where is my math textbook?”

“On the end table in the living room.”

“Thanks.”

Penny came waddling into the living room to grab her textbook to study for her finals. At 24 weeks her petite frame was being overtaken by baby already but it was nearing the end of June and she only had a math exam left to write. She was going to be free of high school and ready for the next phase. Merle couldn't be more proud of her. Penny had kept her marks high and was in the running for a full scholarship to journalism school in Atlanta. There was a special fund for teen moms with high marks and she was almost certainly going to get it. He had money saved for her, but why not have someone else cover her schooling if she had the grade for it?

It was Saturday and her last exam was Monday morning so she and Charlotte were cramming for an all-nighter again.

“You going over to Jacqui's tonight?” Penny asked.

“I think so, but I'll be back by midnight.”

“I'm 18 now and Charlotte is with me, stay the night for goodness sake.”

“You sure?”

“Dad, it's all good.”

“Thanks. Call me if you need anything though, OK?”

Penny and Jaden were on speaking terms but she still didn't trust him to follow through with his promises that he'd be there for their child. Jaden's parents, on the other hand, were being very supportive and that was enough for her. She wanted her daughter to have family on both sides, if possible. Merle figured it was best for her to focus on herself and the baby for a good while, but eventually, she'd want a partner. He knew more than anyone how lonely it got to do it alone. It was also a sad thing to have nobody to share the good times with.

/

Merle had pizza with the girls and then headed over to Jacqui's place with a change of clothes in a backpack. He was excited to stay overnight with Jacqui, he'd only done it once before when Penny stayed over at Charlotte's place and he knew she'd like him to stay more often. He buzzed her apartment and she greeted him at the door with a nervous smile.

“Hey, babe.”

“You OK?”

“Yeah, but we should talk. Sit down,” she said.

“What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?”

“No...but there's something I need to tell you.”

“Go ahead,” he urged.

Merle's hands were almost shaking and all kinds of nightmarish things were floating through his mind. Maybe she was sick, maybe it was serious. Maybe she had to move for work. He had no idea.

“Do you remember last month when I had that ear infection and I had to take antibiotics for it?”

“Yeah? Are you OK?”

“Well...it turns out the medicine I was given can lower the efficacy of my birth control.”

“Oh! Do we need to use condoms or something?” he asked.

“No, Merle. I'm already pregnant...that's what I needed to tell you.”

“Wait, what?” he exclaimed.

It was the very last thing he saw coming and to say he was stunned didn't cover it. How could he be having a baby in the same year as his daughter? It was too much to get his head around.

Jacqui looked concerned about his reaction though so he had to put her mind at ease.

“Sorry, I was just surprised, honey. I think it's awesome!” he grinned.

“Really?”

“Hell yes! I didn't expect to be doing this over again, but I'm up for it if you are.”

“What about what's going on with Penny? This is going to be a lot to deal with.”

“Jacqui, this is great news. It's a surprise, but it's great news,” he said, taking her hand in his own. “I knew since the night we met that you were the one for me. I want this baby.”

“It's going to be OK, right?” she asked nervously.

“It's gonna be fine. I'm gonna take care of everything. I just need to find a bigger house and then me and you and the babies and Penny can all live together while she finishes school.”

“We better start looking soon...I'm so glad you're happy about this.”

“I'm over the moon,” he smiled, pulling her into his arms. “I'm gonna give you everything I got and I'm gonna be a good dad to our baby. I promise you that.”

“I know you will, baby,” she sighed. "I was just losing it before you got here wondering what you'd say."

"Is your mom gonna kick my ass?" he laughed.

"I didn't even think of that," she giggled. "Probably not, she's pretty sweet on you."

The hug was long and almost spiritual. Merle felt like he could sense the new life inside her and he felt even more connected with her than a few minutes before. The last thing he expected then was a call from Penny.

“Hey, Penny.”

“Dad?”

“Hey, honey. What's up?”

He wasn't telling her about his own bundle coming over the phone.

“Mom's here.”

“What did you say?” he exclaimed.

“I need you to come home...she's here and I don't know what to say to her. She's in the living room with Charlotte and I'm hiding in the bathroom to call you. I don't know if I should speak to her or kill her or cry or what. I need you.”

“I'll be right there, honey. It's OK.”

Merle hung up his phone and just shook his head.

“What's wrong?” Jacqui asked.

“Penny's mom is there and she's flipping out. She hasn't been around our place in 15 years. Why did she have to end up there now?” he groaned.

“Oh no!" Jacqui winced.

“I need to take care of this. I'm so sorry, Jacqui.”

“I'm coming with you.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I'm sure. Let's go.”

/

Jacqui followed Merle up the steps to his apartment and found Charlotte sitting on the couch next to Melissa looking very uncomfortable.

“Merle! Wow...look at you,” Melissa smiled at him and he was close to snapping.

After 15 years of parenting all alone, feeling abandoned, feeling worthless, there she was.

“What are you doing here, Melissa?” he asked dryly.

“I had to see you...I had some problems but I'm ready to be a part of Penny's life again.”

“You're ready?” he almost screamed. “It's about 15 years late for that.”

“Uh...maybe I should go,” Charlotte squeaked.

Merle felt awful that Charlotte was stuck in the middle of this mess.

“I'm so sorry, honey. We weren't expecting this intrusion," Merle said politely to Charlotte.

He really liked Charlotte and hated that she was being made uncomfortable.

“Intrusion?” Melissa snapped.

“I promise I'll drive you right home when we're done talking if you don't mind waiting in my room for a moment, Charlotte. You don't need this headache, honey.”

Charlotte nodded and smiled, “Thank you, Mr. Dixon.”

Penny reappeared in the living room after hearing her father's voice and the four of them were left in a strange stand-off.

“I'm sorry, who are you?” Melissa asked, pointing at Jacqui.

“Not that it's any of your business, that's my girlfriend," Merle informed her.

Melissa turned her attention to Penny then.

“Penny, I was hoping that we could talk.”

“What could I possibly have to say to you?”

“I know I hurt you, honey, and I'm sorry. There's so much I want to explain about what happened.”

“You didn't hurt me, I don't even remember you. You hurt my dad, and that doesn't fly with me. Nobody hurts my father!” she growled.

“Penny, I know I probably shouldn't be here, but...I'm sick.”

Merle was dumbfounded then. Of all the times for Melissa to come wandering back into their lives, it had to be when she was ill. He hoped it wasn't serious, but he also couldn't help thinking how selfish it was.

“What?” Penny said softly. “What's wrong with you?”

“I have cancer, and I just wanted to talk to you.”

“How could you do this to me?” Penny exclaimed. “What kind of sick game is this?”

“Penny, I'm sorry.”

“All my life, I've had to watch my father struggle alone with being a single dad and I could have used a mother! Then you come back when it's a good time for you...you tell me you have cancer and because I'm not selfish like you are it bothers me that you're sick. I have my own problems and now I have to get to know you when you might be dying? What kind of monster are you?” she shouted.

Melissa just stood there stunned and silent and Merle almost felt bad for her but Penny was right. Jacqui didn't move a muscle except to take his hand and he squeezed it back tight.

“I don't want to make you this upset in your condition, so I'll go...but I hope when you calm down you'll let me speak to you. If not, I understand...I really screwed this up.”

“Jacqui is my mom, she's there for me. She takes me to every appointment and we talk about everything. I don't need you,” Penny seethed.

Penny lay her hands on her belly and tensed her face, she was full of rage and emotion just like when she was little and Merle could just feel the meltdown coming. Penny walked out to go to Merle's room and talk to Charlotte and the three adults were left looking at each other.

“Sorry, Merle...I know I shouldn't have done it like this.”

“Everything is different now, Melissa. We had to move on and we're different people now.”

“I get it.”

“I'm sorry that you're sick. Do you need anything?”

“No. I have someone in the city...a boyfriend."

“Leave your number for Penny in case she changes her mind.”

Melissa wrote her number down and stopped in front of Merle to look up into his eyes. He wanted to scream at her for a moment but then he remembered that he had Jacqui and he had nothing to scream about anymore. Melissa was the one who missed out on their daughter and she had to live with that.

“I'm sorry,” she said.

“Drive safe,” he nodded.

He didn't have it in him to be kind to her, he wasn't mad about her leaving him anymore, but what she just pulled with Penny was not OK.

“Nice to meet you, Jacqui,” Melissa smiled.

“You too.”

/

Merle dropped onto the couch like a sack of potatoes and covered his face with his hands. Melissa looked different now like she'd been living a very rough life. She looked tired and used up by the world and it made him sad inside. He didn't love her anymore, he hadn't loved her for years, but he was human and it made him sad to see her like that.

“Are you OK?” Jacqui asked, laying her arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer.

“Sorry about this...you just shared that good news and now this.”

“It's OK, this is life. Go talk to Penny and come see me tomorrow.”

“Why don't you stay?” he asked.

“Are you sure?”

“You're my family,” he said, “and I need you here with me. I don't want to do this alone anymore.”

“I'll stay as long as you need me,” she smiled.

“Stay forever then cause I'll always need you, honey.”

“Merle, it's gonna be OK. We have a new family forming and we can get through this together,” she smiled.

“God, I love you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, still more drama coming with Melissa.

* * *

> **Girls**
> 
> **Chapter #10**

Merle offered to drive Charlotte home and left Jacqui to talk with Penny for a while. Jacqui was great with Penny, always giving her space to vent and then offering sound advice.

“I can't believe I said that to her...but I'm so angry. I guess she did hurt me after all,” Penny sighed.

“This came as a shock to you. It might have been better if she'd spoken to your father first. It's not your fault that you had such an extreme reaction, honey.”

“I didn't even want to say that but she just walked in and dumped it on me that she's sick and I haven't even seen her face before. I don't remember her from when I was little, I was only 2 when she left.”

“She didn't do this in the right way. Nobody blames you for being this upset. Take some time and then decide what you want to do,” Jacqui said softly, rubbing her back.

“I meant it when I said you're like my mom. I can always talk to you about anything and you make my dad so happy.”

“I'm honored. You know I think the world of you.”

Merle walked in then from dropping off Charlotte and sighed heavily.

“I didn't see that coming. Sorry, honey. You OK?”

“I shouldn't have said that to her. I'm still pissed that she'd drop that on me, but I was cruel about it,” Penny frowned.

“She's the one who blew it. All she had to do is let me know she wanted to talk to you first.”

“I don't know what to do now.”

“There's no pressure, honey. Do what you think is best,” Jacqui smiled.

“We have a family now without her,” Penny smiled. “When are you two getting married anyway?”

Merle looked at Jacqui then as if to ask if they should tell her about the baby and she shrugged her shoulders. It was hard to say if it was a bad time.

“Penny, we actually do have something to tell you.”

“Are you getting married?” she grinned.

“Probably, but there's something else you need to know.”

“What is it?”

“Well, this definitely wasn't planned, but there's another baby coming. Jacqui was taking some antibiotics that made her birth control less effective last month and here we are,” he shrugged. “I only just found out before I came back here tonight.”

Penny looked stunned for a second and then smiled.

“So we're having babies at the same time?” she laughed. “This just got weird.”

They all laughed then and Merle knew it would be OK.

Merle decided that it was time to look into buying a house. With Jaden's father helping out with money, they already had everything the baby needed and he was able to put more into his savings. Merle was going to talk to the bank and get moving on a home for his growing family.

“Jacqui's gonna spend the night if that's all good,” he said.

“I don't get why she doesn't stay over more. I know how the world works and your room is way down the hall. Go for it.”

“Just checking, don't wanna weird you out,” he said.

“I'm just gonna finish up studying and turn in anyway. I need to think about this thing with Melissa, but not tonight. I need to get my last exam over with first.”

“Good idea,” Jacqui smiled. “We have to celebrate big time for your graduation.”

“Hell yes,” she sighed. “I can't wait to have the summer off.”

/

Merle and Jacqui went back to his bedroom at the end of the hall and just lay on the bed for a while, letting it all sink in.

“How does it feel to see her after all this time?” Jacqui asked.

“I don't really feel anything except sad for her, she looks like she's been through a lot.”

“It's a shame that she's sick, it'll be hard on Penny even if she is angry.”

“True. I have to admit it though, I don't even want to think of that tonight when I got this good news to think of instead,” he grinned.

“I'm so glad you think it's good news. I thought maybe I'd never have children. I was so busy travelling and focusing on my music to settle down. Now that mama is sick, it gave me a reason to take a regular orchestra job and stay in one place.”

“It was a pretty big shock, but I'm really happy about it. I love being a dad and I can't wait to do it all again.”

“Really?”

“You kidding? It's hard, but it's all worth it. I wouldn't trade getting to spend all this time with Penny for anything.”

“I love you,” she smiled. “You gonna tell mama, or should I?”

“I'll tell her, she might wallop me and I don't wanna miss that,” he laughed.

Jacqui grinned and moved in close to kiss him.

“You're such a good man...I'm so lucky you're mine.”

“All yours, honey.”

Merle pulled her into his arms and started to kiss her neck slow and soft, the way she liked it. He was confident in bed now with Jacqui. She was more than happy to tell him how well he pleased her and he was sure that they'd last forever which is a kind of certainty he wasn't known for. Now he was planning to propose and make it all official.

They made love that night like it was the beginning of something new, and it was. They were a family now and had a new little person coming who would bond them for life. Merle pushed Melissa to the very back of his mind that night and just enjoyed the moment with Jacqui. She was his future and he wasn't letting his past screw anything up for him.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

> **Girls**
> 
> **Chapter #11**

The next day, Jacqui had to leave early to take her mother to a church service and Penny went to meet up with Charlotte for a Sunday study session before the math final on Monday. Merle was hoping to have the house to himself to think things over in peace, but with Melissa back on the scene it didn't last long. Apparently she was staying in a motel on the edge of town and was determined to 'make things right' with Penny before running off back to her new life in Atlanta. He knew it was her as soon as he heard the knock at his apartment door and sighed to himself.

“Hey, Merle...can we talk?” she asked.

Her hair still wasn't brushed and her skin looked almost grey.

“Fine, but you can't just show up here whenever you want, Melissa.”

“I don't have your number.”

“Why would you? We aren't exactly friendly anymore.”

“I guess I deserve that.

“I'm not trying to hurt you or be mean, it's just the truth. You left us and we had to move on. I tried to get you to come home and you just didn't.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Come on,” he sighed. “I don't have time for this shit.”

“Seriously. What are you talking about?”

“I sent pictures of Penny to your mother's place for ages. I called there every day and she said you didn't want to talk to me.”

“I didn't know that...she said you never called.”

“It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have had to beg you to come home to your child anyway. If you didn't love me, I can handle that, but you shouldn't have walked out on Penny.”

“I'm not right in the head, Merle.”

“What are you talking about?”

"I wanted to tell you back then, but it was too hard and I didn't even know I was sick...I just thought I was a monster."

"I have no idea what you're on about now," he sighed.

“I had postpartum depression and I was thinking of hurting Penny almost every day. I had to leave. I didn't know that's what it was at the time though, I just thought I was a horrible mother. By the time I realized I was mentally sick it was too late to make it right. I drove back here to see you once and you were at the park, pushing her on the swing and she looked so happy without me...I couldn't fight the fear that if I was near her again, I might harm her in some way. I didn't leave because I don't love you, I left because I was trying to keep her safe and I was too ashamed to tell you what I was thinking...you were such a great father to her.”

“Are you serious?”

“I'm sorry. I can't believe I ever thought of hurting her, I swear it wasn't me, it was the illness I had.”

“I understand that, but I didn't know you were sick. I didn't even notice any signs.”

“I tried to hide it. I was always in public with her to be around other people. I'd walk with her for miles just so that we wouldn't be alone in the apartment. I was afraid to be alone with her...it's a horrible feeling to think you might hurt your own child,” she winced. “I should have said something but I couldn't admit that to you...I just couldn't.”

“Did you ever get help for it?” he asked.

“I attempted suicide after I left and they diagnosed me in the hospital while I was there. I ended up spending a good few months in the hospital just getting my head straight. I have manic depression as well...I have a lot of problems and I can't help thinking you were both better off without me. I would have ruined her life.”

“Jesus, Melissa. I can't believe you didn't just tell me this!”

“I just couldn't and I'm sorry. I have a lot wrong with me and I made a lot of mistakes.”

“What about this cancer you have?” he pressed. “How bad is it?”

“I'm having a hysterectomy soon, the cancer is in my uterus. My doctor thinks I should be OK but I wanted to deal with this now just in case.”

“Damn it, Melissa. I would have understood. I would have helped you,” he frowned.

“I was so ashamed and I just wasn't right in the head at the time. By the time I was thinking straight, you had both moved on and I didn't want to hurt her more. How could I ever tell Penny that I had to leave so I wouldn't hurt her?”

“Jesus,” Merle sighed.

“She really is better off without me, but I just wanted to tell her that it's not her fault and that...I always loved her even though I fucked it all up.”

Merle tried not to get emotional, he didn't want to get sucked up into the vortex when he had so much to deal with in the present.

“I'll help you however I can, Melissa. You're still the mother of our child, but I have moved on with Jacqui and we're having a baby together. I'm going to ask her to marry me.”

“I'm not here to try to get you back, I know that's over and I have a boyfriend who's really good to me. I just wanted to explain things and tell you both that I'm sorry.”

“Hey, I never knew why and I was mad for a long time...but I get it, and I forgive you. It's not your fault that you were sick, but I really wish you were able to say something sooner.”

Melissa sobbed then for a moment but quickly pulled it together.

“That means a lot to me. Thank you. You did a great job with her...she's so beautiful and Charlotte says she's a straight-A student.”

“She's a good girl and she's managing this pregnancy thing with a lot of maturity. I'm still making sure she goes to college but she'll be starting in the spring instead of fall. The baby is coming in October.”

“I don't want to get her worked up and I'm not trying to chicken out here...but could you explain this to her and let her decide if she wants to talk to me about it? It's not good for her to be stressed out right now and I definitely stress her out.”

“Sure.”

“I'll be in town till Wednesday if she wants to talk to me and I won't just turn up again, I promise.”

“Just call first and let me know if there's anything you need, OK?”

“Thanks.”

She got up to leave and he thought for a second that she might hug him, but she just kept it to a nod and a smile at the door.

/

Merle didn't have the energy to explain it to both Penny and Jacqui separately so he took them to dinner at Luigi's that night. He walked them both through what Melissa had told him earlier and Penny was silent.

“You OK?” Jacqui asked, wrapping her arm around Penny's shoulder.

“I guess I can't be mad now...but it's still just too much. I have so much going on and I don't know what to even say to her. I don't know her.”

“Take some more time if you need it,” Merle said. “This is up to you, honey.”

“When is she leaving?”

“She said she'll be in town a few more days and promised she won't be just stopping by again.”

“What a mess,” Penny frowned. “I need to write my exam tomorrow and then I want to talk to her, and then I need to just focus on the baby and college. I get it that it's not her fault and I don't want her to feel guilty forever, but I don't have it in me to get too invested in it right now.”

It sounded reasonable to Merle and Jacqui seemed to agree. Nothing about life had been easy for Penny lately and strangely her pregnancy had been the least stressful thing to deal with.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

> **Girls**
> 
> **Chapter #12**

“So?”

“I got 94% on the final,” Penny grinned.

“Your marks actually got higher after you got pregnant and they were already good!” Merle chuckled.

“I haven't had much else to do but study,” Penny grinned. “It's a pain in the butt to leave the house now."

“Soon this will all be over and you can have your body back.”

“I can't wait. I wanna meet this little one. You seeing Jacqui today?”

“Yeah, we're going to check out the local market for a new house.”

“Yeah?”

“We need more space. We can't fit all of us and two babies in this apartment,” he chuckled. “Man, I still can't believe I'm gonna become a grandpa and a new father all in the same year...it's a little overwhelming.”

“I think I need to call Melissa today.”

“Yeah, she's here till tomorrow.”

“Can you drive me to her hotel tonight?”

“Yeah, but I'm staying with you. I'd just feel better about it.”

“OK.”

/

Merle pulled up at Jacqui's place and she stepped out onto the front landing. He was always blown away by her, she was going to look even more beautiful when she started to show.

“You ready to find a home?” she winked as she slid into the truck next to him.

“I'm excited. Feels like I'm 20 again and just starting out.”

“We are just starting out, babe,” she grinned. “I went to see Michonne this morning and it turns out I'm 7 weeks along.”

“Still early, but that's good. It will give us time to get ready and have things sorted out with Penny's little one first. She's at 24 weeks so she's over halfway there."

“This feels like a dream, doesn't it?” she sighed.

“I feel like I've been dreaming since we met.”

They stopped by a local coffee shop and Jacqui pulled out her iPad to start searching for homes in the area.

“Not much in town...what do you think of moving just a few miles out of town?” she asked as she poured creamer in her coffee.

“I wouldn't mind. You'd still be close enough to Atlanta and your mom?”

“Yeah, it's a couple miles closer to Atlanta actually and it's only about 15 minutes out of town.”

“What is it, a farm or something?” he chuckled. “There's not much south of town.”

“It's an acreage. Looks like it used to be a hobby farm. The price is really good though.”

Merle leaned over and raised his eyebrows at the price of the 6 acres of land with a farmhouse, barn, and garden beds.

“Damn...it's really pretty,” he commented. “What's wrong with it for that price though?”

“Should I call? We could have a look at it at least.”

Merle could see it in her eyes that this was the place. She looked excited by the idea of living in the middle of nowhere and it surprised him, but he wanted to give her everything so he'd go anywhere for her.

“Call 'em up,” he grinned.

Merle started to think of being out in the bush and he liked the idea more all the time. He could hunt, and they could have a huge garden. The little ones could run free in the sunshine...it could be perfect.

They got in touch with the real estate agent over coffee and met with her an hour later. All the way there, Merle tried to make sense of his fancy, talented, city-girl girlfriend wanting to live in the middle of nowhere with him.

“I wouldn't have guessed that you'd like to live somewhere rural,” he noted as they pulled down the grid road to the property.

“I want different things since I met you. I just think it would be so cool to have our own land...it would feel so free,” she smiled. "I've traveled the world, and it was fun for a long time but now it's time to settle down, it's time for family."

Merle watched as the old red farmhouse came into view and his heart skipped a little.

“Wow...look at that. It looks even bigger in real life.”

There was a shiny SUV already parked next to the house. Merle and Jacqui walked over to introduce themselves to the real estate agent.

“Debbie Hendrix, nice to meet you both.”

“Hi there. I'm Merle and this is Jacqui.”

The agent began to walk them around the property, describing all the recent upgrades and filling them in on the details.

“Can I ask why this property is going for such a reasonable price?” Jacqui asked.

“The couple who lived here are both in senior care and their only child is in California now. He's got himself plenty of money and he just wants to be rid of the property quickly. He isn't even coming down to deal with the sale. He said any reasonable offer will be signed off.”

“So there's nothing really wrong with it?” Merle pressed.

They were in the living room and from what Merle could see, it was just a matter of old-fashioned style.

“It's just very outdated. If you aren't into the 70s look, you'd have to put a fair bit of money into updating,” Debbie noted.

“Maybe I'm crazy, but I kinda like it,” Merle smiled. “It's cozy.”

“I like it too,” Jacqui grinned.

“I'll leave you two to talk for a minute,” Debbie said, and then stepped outside.

“So?” Jacqui began.

“There's 5 bedrooms, two bathrooms, a garden, a barn, and 6 acres of land for the babies to grow up on...I love it.”

“Me too!”

“So, you wanna put in an offer?”

/

“Penny!”

“In here.”

Merle stepped into the kitchen and brought up the idea of moving to her. He and Jacqui had held off making an offer until they spoke to Penny but Merle was pretty sure she'd like the idea.

“You know how you always wanted a pony as a little girl?”

“Huh?”

“I never got you one, but how's about we get one for your daughter?”

“Dad, what the heck are you talking about?”

“Me and Jacqui found a house just a few miles outta town and it's got a barn and 6 acres of land...what do you think?”

“Like a farm?” she asked.

“A little one. We could have a huge garden and some animals. It's big enough for all of us until you get done school and get on your feet with your little one.”

“That sounds amazing,” she grinned. “Did you make an offer yet?”

Merle pulled out his phone to show her pictures of the place and explained that they wanted to talk to her first.

“Dad, make an offer before someone else takes it!”

By suppertime, Jacqui and Merle had an accepted offer on a home together and Merle could hardly believe his life. He had always stayed in the same little apartment with Penny to save money and now it had paid off. He was always a frugal man and never bought anything brand name and his savings reflected that. Jacqui insisted that they both put in 50/50 for the down payment, although Merle thought he should put down more.

Merle planned to spend some time with Jacqui later that night to celebrate, but first he had to take Penny to see her mother and he was dreading it.

/

“This is gonna sound bad, but it's like I don't even get to be angry at her now for leaving us because it turns out she was sick. I still feel pissed for what she did to us, but it feels like I'm being a jerk if I'm mad about it,” Penny sighed along the way.

“She was sick, so that does change things a little...but I still think she had more than enough time to get in touch with us. I would have gotten her help, but she didn't even give me a chance to be understanding. I never judged someone with mental illness in my life, and she knew that."

“She could have dealt with this a hell of a lot better, but it's her that missed out in the end. I guess being mad at her now is useless. We ended up with good lives. I can tell that that's not true for her...she looks a lot older than you now,” Penny noted with a frown.

“There's always gonna be a part of me that's pissed about what she did, but I had the time of my life raising you. I wouldn't trade a minute of our lives together now.”

“Awww, Dad. Me neither.”

They pulled up outside the hotel and Merle knocked on the door, refusing to allow Penny to go in alone.

“Hey,” Melissa smiled. “Please come in.”

Merle sat next to Penny on the edge of a hotel bed and Melissa offered them both a can of coke from the mini-fridge.

“Sure, thanks,” Penny smiled.

“You grew up so beautiful, Penny. I know it will never fix things now, but I am very sorry for what I did. I felt so guilty about my thoughts.”

“I don't want to carry anger around, not when I have a child to think of, and Dad is happy now with Jacqui. I just want to move forward.”

“I don't expect anything from either of you. You don't owe me anything. I just needed you to know that it's nothing you did. This is all on me...that's all I needed to say. I don't know what the future holds for me now and I needed to make some kind of peace with this. It's all I can do now.”

“We can stay in touch,” Penny offered. “I can't make promises but I'm open to seeing how it goes.”

“That's enough for me. I won't let you down again, I promise.”

Merle felt protective of Penny and he was concerned about her getting roped into a relationship too quickly with her mother.

“Can I talk to your mom for a minute alone?” he asked.

“Sure. Bye, Melissa. We'll stay in touch OK?”

“Thank you for the chance to get to know you again, honey...I missed you.”

Penny offered her a quick hug and then walked outside to wait in the truck.

“Thanks for letting me speak to her, Merle.”

“Sure.”

Now that he was alone with her, he wasn't sure what to say.

“Merle?”

“There's a bunch of things I could say, but none of it seems worth it now.”

“Tell me you hate me, I can take it. I deserve it.”

“I hated you for making me feel worthless. I felt like no woman would ever love me again. But now I have Jacqui and she loves me like I didn't even know was possible. I hated you for making Penny feel like she'd done something to make you leave, but by the time she was about 12, she let go of those thoughts. She's a strong girl and she knows she's worth sticking around for. I don't feel hatred for you anymore, it's more like sympathy because you missed so much with us.”

“That might be worse than hate,” she sighed.

“Maybe, but it's all I have now. Just don't let her down and we won't have any problems. Call if you need anything, OK?”

“Thanks...Jacqui is lucky to have you.”

“We're both lucky. I spent a lot of nights alone, wondering where you were, wondering if you were thinking of us...I was really lonely for a long time but now I have someone who needs me and I feel real happiness again.”

“There's nothing quite like mental illness, you know?” she sighed.

“What do you mean?”

“I love you and Penny with every fiber of my being and in the moment I left, I felt like it was the best thing I could do for you both. My mind was telling me to do horrific things and I thought I was protecting the only people I love on this Earth...why couldn't it be any other illness. Mental illness is the only one where you suffer because your mind isn't working right and then you get punished for it to boot.”

“I never thought of it like that...I'm sorry this happened to you, Melissa.”

It was eye-opening. He could never go back in time to the love they had but he couldn't punish her anymore for doing what she thought was right at the time. He could see a glimpse of the young woman he had loved back then and he wished her well.

“I always loved you, Merle...so much that I couldn't bear for you to have less than you deserved.”

Merle let go and hugged her for a long time as she cried and he cried a little as well.

“You call me if you need anything, you hear me? Anything at all.”

“Thank you. I'll stay in touch and let you know how the treatment goes.”

“Please do...and this boyfriend is good for you?”

“Yeah, Bryan is a good man. He makes sure I see my doctors and psychiatrists on time.”

“That's good. Take care, OK?”

Merle always assumed there would be nothing but rage if he saw her again, but that's just the version of reality he created in his head. In the real world, he had far too much compassion to have hatred for someone he once loved.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to post the end of this story today:) It's only 15 chapters long, and it's mainly a fluff story:)

* * *

> **Girls**
> 
> **Chapter #13**

Merle dropped Penny off at home, she was happy with how things went with Melissa and he felt at peace with it too. All he wanted now was to be in Jacqui's arms and to celebrate their future together.

“How you feeling?” he asked.

“I'm OK now. All I need to focus on now is my little one coming...I think I may have come up with a name.”

“Oh yeah! Let's hear it.”

“Jennifer.”

“Jennifer?”

“I just like the sound of it, it's not for any reason or anything. Do you like it?”

“I love it. Little Jenny Dixon,” he winked. “It's perfect.”

“That is cute,” she smiled. “Well, you go have fun with your lady friend.”

“See you later, honey,” Merle nodded as Penny gathered up her purse.

“Dad, go ahead and stay the night. You two need to celebrate the house thing. I'll be fine.”

“You sure?”

“We've been in the same apartment since I was born. There's never been a break-in or a single kitchen fire. I'll be fine,” she chuckled.

“See you in the morning then, I guess.”

“Love you, Dad.”

“Love you too, Penny.”

/

Jacqui paced the floor of her apartment as she waited for Merle to arrive. She couldn't help the uneasy feeling of his ex being around, even if she didn't really have anything to fear. She knew that Merle loved her, but nothing would feel right again until Merle was back in her arms.

The buzzer to her apartment startled her back to reality and she walked over to the door to let him in.

“Hey, honey,” he smiled as he came in for a quick kiss. “What a day! Glad that's all over.”

“So, she's leaving in the morning?”

“Yeah, and Penny kinda smoothed things over. I think it'll be OK now.”

“That's good.”

“You know the only thing I care about right at this moment?” he grinned.

He had a cute little way about him sometimes. Merle was a big, tough, man's man kind of guy, but also very soft-hearted and romantic.

“What's that?” she played along.

“You and our baby and that big old farmhouse. I got it all planned out in my head already.”

“Let's hear it,” she smiled and they headed over to the couch to relax for a minute.

“I need to build a fenced yard in the back for the babies and we'll need a dog and some barn cats and I promised Penny I'd get her a pony-”

“A pony?” Jacqui exclaimed.

“Sure! The kids will love it. We can plant a huge garden every summer and I can hunt with Daryl every fall. We'll have a fire pit in the back and set off fireworks every 4th of July.”

“Wow! You really have been planning,” she grinned.

“I got so many plans we could be busy for the rest of our lives. That's what I want in the end, I want you right next to me till I leave this Earth.”

“Merle?”

 _Was he actually asking?_ She took a deep breath and waited.

“I love you more than I can even get my mind around and I swear I'll never let you down, honey. I feel like me and you were meant to be, like it was written in the stars or something. I could never be happy without you now...will you marry me?”

“Of course I will!” she exclaimed and pulled him into her arms.

“Thank God. I didn't want to assume or anything and you deserve to be asked properly. I didn't pick a ring though, I wanted to take you out to find one that you like.”

“No, you have to pick it for me. I want it to be you who chooses my ring,” she grinned.

“You sure? I might screw it up.”

“No you won't, it has to be the ring that you want on my hand. It's more romantic that way.”

“Alright then, honey. Whatever my woman wants, she gets.”

“I love it when you call me your woman,” she grinned.

“I love being able to call you my woman, honey. Never thought we'd wind up here after that first date where I was nervous about you holding my hand,” he laughed.

Merle had a kind of old-fashioned way about him that made her wild, maybe that's why she loved the old farmhouse so much. She could see him coming in from hunting with a tan from the sun and a fresh kill. He'd kiss her cheek and pick up their baby to say hello. They'd have a beautiful and simple life with only themselves to think of. Jacqui had traveled the world and played for hundreds of people. She had commercial and creative success, but nothing beat the feeling of being in the arms of the man she loved and knowing that his child was growing within her.

“Merle, make love to me.”

“You never have to ask me twice,” he grinned.

Merle pulled her closer and she was instantly in his lap. They had a routine now but it would never get old. She'd straddle his lap and he'd work her into a frenzy by pulling off her shirt and bra to get her warmed up. They'd kiss like teenagers and whisper sweet things to each other. He'd always tell her how beautiful she was and she'd tell him that he was the only man she ever wanted to touch her as long as she lived. After a while, he'd carry her to her bed and strip her naked slow and sexy. Merle never rushed anything and by the time he got down to the really intimate things, she was more than ready for him. Merle would go down on her like it was the first time every time. He didn't presume what she wanted, he'd take it slow every time and pay close attention to the way she reacted. Sometimes she wanted it slow and he'd always pay enough attention to know when those times were. There were times when she didn't even want foreplay, she just wanted it fast and rough and Merle could always tell one time from the other.

This time, she wanted it romantic but still fast and he knew it. He tossed her on the bed and climbed over her swiftly to kiss every inch of her body and then take her slow and deep. Merle fucked her just right every single time and that's why she didn't even think twice about him being her man for life. He had so many amazing traits about his personality but good sex was crucial and he had that covered from the start. Nothing felt like Merle Dixon deep inside her and it was that moment that she thought about her name changing. She would soon be Jacqui Dixon...her mother was going to be so shocked, but likely very happy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 10th  
> Penny - 30 weeks   
> Jacqui - 13-14 weeks
> 
> There is a time jump so it's nice to know where we are at with pregnancies. lol

* * *

> **Girls**
> 
> **Chapter #14**

“You got it all now, Merle.”

“I do, don't I?” he grinned.

Daryl was helping him with the tie that came with his new suit. He'd be going to see his wife play in the orchestra regularly so it only made sense to finally buy one.

“It was hard to see you alone all these years,” Daryl sighed. “There were times I felt bad for having Carol when you had nobody to go home to.”

“As long as I still had Penny, I felt like I could manage but it was painful sometimes. It makes this all so much sweeter now. I get to raise a baby with a woman this time,” he chuckled.

“You two are gonna be so happy. I can see how much she loves you.”

“She really does...it's hard to even believe it sometimes. She's perfect for me. I've never been this happy with a woman before. I can totally be myself with her.”

Carol knocked on the door to warn them that they only had five minutes to get in place.

They settled on the Baptist church in town because Jacqui's mother loved it and Merle didn't care where they got married.

Merle and Daryl walked out into the main area of the church and Ruth was sitting quietly next to Michonne in the front pew. Merle stopped to speak to her and hoped she was having a good day.

“Do you still approve of this, Ma'am?” he smiled as he sat down next to her.

She looked like she was trying to place him and Michonne explained that she wasn't having a good day for recollection.

“I know you,” Ruth interrupted. “You're a good man.”

“Thank you,” he answered.

“You'll be a good husband.”

“I promise that Jacqui will always come first. I love her more than anything.”

Ruth reached out to hug him and there was nothing left to say.

Michonne said later that this was the only time her mother was fully lucid for the whole day. Merle figured that was pretty special, he was happy to have her blessing.

The wedding wasn't going to be fancy, but they both wanted to be married before the babies arrived. The farmhouse was ready for them to move in and Jacqui swore that she was fine with a small wedding. Penny was at 30 weeks and Jacqui was almost at 14. Life was racing quickly ahead but Merle wanted to take the time to show Jacqui how important she was to him before life got even busier.

Melissa's surgery went well and Penny was in a routine of texting her almost daily. Melissa was going to need more treatment but her doctor was optimistic. Merle sent flowers and chocolate to the hospital in Atlanta where she was treated and hoped her boyfriend was taking good care of her.

Merle made plans for the little wedding as Jacqui was working on a new performance in Atlanta and also with another musician on some new studio work. She was in high demand and had plans to start teaching after maternity break. Merle would listen to her play almost every night and felt blessed by her talent every single time. He told her that she was better than Yo-Yo Ma and she took it as a massive compliment. Falling in love with Jacqui had introduced him to new music and musicians. He always looked up the pieces of music she would play for him on YouTube and discovered new musicians he really liked.

/

The wedding march began as Merle took his place next to Daryl and Jacqui walked toward him holding a bunch of wildflowers. She was in a simple white lace dress and she looked stunning as he knew she would.

Merle fidgeted with the piece of paper in his pocket as he waited for the preacher to tell him to say his vows. When the moment finally came, he was all nerves, but somehow found it inside himself not to screw it up.

“When we met, I had been alone for a long time. I didn't know if I'd ever find someone to love again and then you came along. I loved you right from the moment you first held my hand. You always made me feel like being with me was special to you, like you'd rather be with me just having dinner at Luigi's or curled up on the couch at home than anywhere else in the world. I don't think I'll ever really understand why, but I'll take it. You make me feel like anything is possible, like love can last forever, and I can always trust you with my heart. You are everything I ever dreamed of and more. I promise to be good to you and as long as I live I will love you with all that I have.”

He wasn't sure if he'd chosen just the right words as he held his breath and awaited her response.

“Merle, I waited a long time to settle down. I was traveling and completely wrapped up in my music for so many years. I wondered if there was anyone out there that I would want to stop for, and then I found you. I will always have music in my soul, but you give my heart such inspiration. Every note I play now is richer because of the love I feel for you, it fills my life with so much joy and purpose that everything I do is better because of you. I didn't even know that my life was lacking anything until you loved me and now I know that you were the missing piece, the one person who could make me feel truly complete. We were meant to be together and our child will be the best of both of us. I'll love you just like this for the rest of my life."

Jacqui pause for a moment and motioned for Penny to come forward and take her hand.

"I also need to offer my sincere gratitude to you for allowing me to be a part of your family. I know how much your father means to you and I promise to always treat him with the kindness that you do. I will never forget that a complete family existed before I entered the picture and that same family will always remain. I love you both and will never forget that you are a bonus deal, a wonderful husband and a daughter any woman would be so proud to call her own."

Penny hadn't been expecting it and proceeded to blubber like a baby. Merle couldn't believe his luck that Jacqui and Penny were this close. Somehow all of his dreams had come true in one year.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacqui is 41 weeks pregnant and Jennifer is a newborn.

* * *

> **Girls**
> 
> **Chapter #15**

In the afternoons, sunshine would still be streaming in from the kitchen windows and Merle loved that time of day. The little farm was still decorated like it was 1975 but nobody in the house cared. It was home, and they were all together.

Jacqui sat drinking tea across the table from him and he smiled down at his grandchild.

Baby Jennifer was finally peaceful again after a good crying fit and happily drinking her bottle. She had light brown hair and blue eyes and he loved her like she was his own.

“Penny sure is lucky to have you around,” Jacqui winked. “You let her take an afternoon nap every day.”

“She'll be starting school soon, she needs her rest,” he shrugged.

“I'm just teasing, you're such a good dad,” she smiled.

Penny had Jennifer in her room so she got up with her at nights and didn't mind one bit, but Merle liked to let her rest in the afternoons even if it was just to read a book or call a friend. He cherished every moment he got to spend with his granddaughter.

The baby finished her bottle and he lay her on his chest to rub her back as he paced the kitchen.

“You still feeling off today?” he asked Jacqui.

“Yeah, and I didn't sleep very well last night. Penny's came a little early and mine is coming late,” she sighed.

“Sorry, honey. I hope this is over for you soon. You're being such a trooper about it. Anything I can get you?” he offered.

“Nah, all I want is this baby outta me,” she sighed and got up to grab another cup of tea.

Jacqui was at 41 weeks and she'd had enough. They didn't know the sex of the baby, so everything in the nursery was neutral colors. Merle wanted to know but Jacqui was determined to be surprised so he let it slide. Merle rocked the baby and could tell she was drifting off on his shoulder already, he was in heaven and it could only get better.

“Merle?”

Merle was humming to the baby and in the middle of a yawn when he heard her say his name.

“Yeah?”

“It's go time.”

He looked from her face to her feet where she was standing in a puddle of fluid. Merle told her not to move a muscle while he returned Jennifer to Penny. The last thing he needed was his pregnant wife slipping on the kitchen floor. He grabbed her overnight bag and they began the journey to Atlanta from their little acreage.

“I know I don't need to be scared...my sister is a doctor for crying out loud, but-”

“You're scared shitless?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“I don't blame you one bit, this is scary as hell. I won't let nothing happen to you and your sister is brilliant so you're gonna be fine,” he assured her.

“I love you, Merle...we get to meet our baby soon.”

Merle was struck by how close he was to something they had been dreaming of for months and he couldn't take it, he teared up as he drove and Jacqui lay her hand on his knee.

/

“Alright, Sis...stop pushing for a second now,” Michonne instructed.

“I can't NOT push!!!” Jacqui almost screamed.

“Just one second...we got a cord around a neck here, Jacqui.”

“Wait! What?” Merle yelped.

“It's no biggie,” Michonne commented as she eased the cord around the baby's head and told Jacqui to give it one more big push.

“Damn! Oh God!” Jacqui howled.

“OK,” Michonne grinned. “The world has one more...little girl!”

Merle lost it then and realized how much he'd secretly been hoping for another daughter. He liked to pretend he was a tough guy at work but deep down he was a sensitive guy who understood how to deal with little girls. He had been Penny's hero for those first precious years, making her feel safe and making her laugh. He couldn't wait to do it all over again.

When he first lay eyes on his new child, he couldn't even comprehend how perfect she was. She was screaming her head off and had a head full of perfect curls matted to her scalp, Merle was completely in love already. She looked just like Jacqui and he couldn't wait to hold her,

The baby was swept away to a warmer where they checked all of her vital signs and swaddled her up and Merle kissed Jacqui like the room wasn't filled with medical staff.

“You did so good, baby! She's so beautiful! She looks just like you!” he exclaimed.

“We did it, Merle...she's here. I love you so much!” Jacqui wept.

“I love you too, honey.”

The baby was wailing and he loved the sound of a good cry from a new baby, it meant they were healthy and had a good set of lungs.

They held the baby for a good half hour and then Merle let Jacqui rest as he followed a nurse to the nursery.

“She's gorgeous!” the nurse began. “Do we have a name yet?”

“Ruth,” he smiled.

“That's beautiful, a family name?”

“Yeah, how'd you know?”

“Just not a common name these days, lucky guess.”

Merle watched as his new baby was checked over from head to foot and couldn't get over how much she looked like her mother, except maybe a little around the eyes.

“She's perfect,” Merle sighed.

“She's sure letting that cry rip,” the nurse laughed, that's for sure. “She won't like this then.”

Merle watched the nurse prepare a syringe and remembered the vitamin K shot from when Penny was born, he hated this part. Like clockwork, the baby started to scream and he held her little hand in his own.

“Hey...shhh...daddy's here,” he said.

She quieted down then and the nurse looked at him almost stunned.

“Never seen that before! Are you a baby whisperer?”

“Maybe,” he laughed. “I have a baby granddaughter at home who I can usually get to quiet down too so maybe.”

“That sounds like a lot of female energy in one house,” the nurse joked.

“It is. I got my wife, granddaughter, and now two daughters...lots of female energy, but it's heaven. I'm a very lucky man.”

The nurse finished up her exam and swaddled Ruth up to hand her back to Merle.

“She's lucky to have a good father,” she smiled. “You sound very protective.”

“Thanks.”

/

Merle called Penny from a phone at the nurse's desk as the nurses admired his new daughter in her plastic bassinette.

“So?” Penny begged.

“Another girl. Her name is Ruth.”

“Awwww! How's Jacqui?”

“Tired, but good.”

“Who does the baby look like? Send me a picture!”

Merle found one of the already 50 pictures on his phone and forwarded it to Penny.

“I can't see me at all, but that's OK,” he laughed. “Both of my babies look like their mothers.”

“She's gorgeous! All that hair!” Penny praised.

“I know! Jenny's still bald and this one has the hair of a 3-year-old already,” he joked.

“Congrats, Dad, I'm really happy for you.”

“Thanks. I can't wait to get home to you and Jenny too.”

“We're fine here for a day or two, just enjoy this day with Jacqui and Ruth. Am I allowed to call her Baby Ruth?” she teased.

“Of course you can,” he laughed. “I love you, Penny...you know you'll never be replaced with me, right?”

Merle was a little afraid that Penny would feel pushed out of the way but she would never be less important to him, Penny was his first baby and he had raised her all alone. Nobody knew him better than Penny and probably never would.

“I know that. I love you, Dad. You have a lot of love to give and I don't mind sharing you. They are my family too.”

“True. You got a baby sister finally.”

“Can't wait to meet her.”

“I can pick you and Jenny up in the morning.”

“Sounds good. Have a good night,” she said.

“You too. Call if you need anything at all and I'll come running,” he assured her.

“I know you will,” she said. “See you tomorrow. Give my sister a kiss, and give Jacqui a big hug for me.”

“You got it. Love you, honey.”

Merle walked his new baby back to see her mother and knew that life was probably never going to get sweeter. His first daughter was going to college soon and he was lucky enough to have her staying home for a good while longer. His new wife and child were healthy and safe. He had it all and felt more blessed than he could even comprehend.

He had four females now to love and take care of and he loved it. He looked forward to the beautiful chaos of birthdays, braiding hair, tantrums, and first dates. It wasn't going to be easy, but he was up for it. These girls and women were depending on him and he wasn't planning on letting them down. God had placed him in the position of being blessed by this family and he didn't mind being the only male at all. If it was his destiny to be surrounded by beautiful girls, he'd take it.

**~ The End**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know my work, you know I don't like to drag anything out beyond the main plot and that's the same with this story. I wanted to tell the story of Merle starting over with a new woman after being alone for a long time all the while navigating the world with a young expectant daughter. Merle juggling a bunch of females and being an awesome dad is just a cute concept to me. Hope you enjoyed this one:) Thanks for reading! xo Teagan


End file.
